Teddy Bear and Princess
by Kaname Hatake
Summary: Ichigo doesn't agree with the current predicament... Multiple One-Shots. Ken/Yu
1. OneShot 1 Injuries

"Here we go Muguruma-san" Yuzu sits across from the man on the couch setting the Medical Kit beside her, she held her hand out expectant. The Vizard set his left arm on her hand, its bleeding deeply

"I told you to calm me Kensei, kid" he stated gruffly, she gives a small smile at that

"Right Kensei" the 13 year old treated his arm as the 17 year old strawberry tries to sneak away, his right hand is bleeding "Ichigo, sit down" the teen cursed he was already at the Foyer

"Dammit" he muttered sitting back down on the couch across from the one the duo were at

"How did this happen, if I may know?" silence…

"Wrong place at the wrong time" Kensei sees her eyes narrow slightly, she didn't believe them.

"Hm" is all she says, Kensei is surprised at how soft and gentle her hands are, his forearm is soon bandaged

"Thanks"

"No problem" she smiles giving a cool pack for his injured eyebrow. A few minutes go by she's tending her brother's hand now the teen is sulking for obvious reasons when:

"That hurts!" he yelled, the silver haired Vizard feels satisfaction at seeing the teen in pain

"Oh? How silly of me, Onii-chan" she pulls at the bandage of his injured hand unnecessarily tight

"Itaaaaaaaaaaaaai!" he snorts as the teen slams his left uninjured hand on the couch repeatedly,

"Allow me" she's standing on front of him now, looking at the eyebrow with critical eyes

"How bad is it?" Kensei questioned seeing her eyes narrow

"Not bad…yet" she applies ointment on his brown and a small piece of bandage over it, before her eyes zeroed on his purple lip

"I'll be in my room" Ichigo grumbles as he flexes his bandaged hand

"M'kay" Kensei forgot how much it stung disinfecting facial wounds

"Tsk" he wouldn't blame her, it was his own fault for letting Ichigo punch his face…narrowing his eyes he'd pay the brat back just the same not only spraining his hand, he then noticed her embarrassment at the closeness

"You should let Hisagi-san know you're okay" she broke the awkward silence

"Brat's more like my mother than my Lieutenant" he muttered darkly, she stares then giggles at this

"He looks up to you, since you saved his life and vanished soon after…it's his fear that it'll happen again" oh right he saved Hisagi Shuuhei when he was just a little brat over a century ago.

"That's why huh? Didn't ask to get experimented on" she's taking care of his lip now, he pretends to not notice the pink hue dusting her cheeks just as he has the past 11 months,

"Done" she puts away the Medical Supplies "I'll change your bandages in a few hours" he gives a nod.

"Thank goodness Taichou...you're injured! What happened? Are you okay, are you dizzy?" yep, his Lieutenant was his mother. Maybe he should call him 'Kaa-san' instead of 'Hisagi or Hisagi-Fuktaichou'

"I'm fine." The Dinner and Breakfast are delicious, its Saturday when he returns to the Kurosaki Household after patrolling the Town "what are you doing?"

"Reading…?" Yuzu knows he's annoyed at this. Her mind starts to wonder how it got to this, she isn't clumsy by nature no but, this took a whole new level of clumsy she was going down the stairs when she missed a step before she could fall down a strong arm catches her taking them both down the stairs,

"You okay?"

"H…Hai, I think so" she's still unaware of their position pushing herself up "ah sorry!" his arm stops her from complete getting off him and she's left to straddle his legs

"Don't move" his hand moved to her temple she freezes, hoping to not be blushing at the moment she could already hear Yoruichi's laughter and Urahara's teasing words which makes it all worse. Flinching she had hit her temple on the flight down the stairway with a quick Kido he takes care of the injury

"Ah…thank you" its self-conscious to her, Karin was away on a week-long Soccer Camp, Ichigo was in Soul Society with Rukia and Isshin had just left for a 4-day Clinic Committee leaving her alone…with a man.

"You running a fever or something?" his hand is on her forehead, making her even redder. He perfectly knows that it isn't a fever, but she doesn't need to know that

"I…Ie" she tries to move again but, his arm is still stopping her "could you let go…?" he tilts his head playing it innocently, he watches her stand before she could make it 2 feet away she's collapsing again

"Clumsy aren't you?"

"N…Not normally" she squeaks, she's back to straddling his lap now they're on the couch, they're too close she wants to move away but, her body wasn't cooperating a blush is working its way to her cheeks again and not ever her finger responds to her, it's embarrassing but, she's grateful for wearing past the knee pants and not a skirt today,

"Don't go getting yourself killed every 10 seconds" he stated

"It's not like that" her eyes meet his own, and she could have sworn there was a flash of amusement in them, _'too close' _her eyes unconsciously wander to his lips and she shakes her head _'stop it'_, only a single person knew of her feelings for this man: herself the quick heartbeat, butterflies, warm body, sweaty palms and clumsiness.

She moves to sit on the corner of the couch her knees safely tucked under her chin, when her arm is pulled lightly "don't move" he's close again, this time his lips are hovering above her own "you don't want this, then tell me to stop" her voice was gone and she was staring into his eyes

"…" she can't form the words, his lips are claiming her won the next second _her First Kiss_. The minutes go by and she's lying on her back on the couch, the kiss is too intense now he's looming over her, her legs at his sides "Haah" she tries catching her breath when he's ravishing her mouth again.


	2. OneShot 2 Sacrifices

The girl on front of him is 5'4 in height, she's slim, petite yet her body is like a perfect hourglass her breasts are a B-Cup and her hips are wide and curvy. Her hair is waist length and in a thick side braid on front of her, her bangs fall over her eyes mostly swept to the left and the middle bangs fall to her jaw it a honey brown color, her eyes are brown her skin has a light tan. There's innocence radiating off her,

She's wearing a short grey skirt, a white button up shirt with a yellow cardigan and white thigh high stockings high top converse for shoes, the Uniform is slightly familiar to him. It's the same one Inoue Orehime was wearing the day she slipped through Hachi's Barrier. The girl had a child's face if it wasn't for her body and Uniform he might've thought it was an Elementary School Student,

Kensei crosses his arms as the girl stares at him, its then that he hears the voice he hates the most "Kensei, you pervert" Mashiro Kano, his brow ticks "you're such an idiot jerk" the green haired Vizard sticks her tongue out at him and pulls down her, he quickly turns

"Hey, shut up!" he's wearing a black long sleeve shirt hoodie that's rolled to his forearms and black slacks with boots, and fingerless gloves giving him a thuggish appearance with his Silver-Grey hair and piercings

"Ba-ka, you never change you're always going to be a jerk no wonder you don't have a Girlfriend you're such a stuck up grouch" his temper snapped, she runs away knowing he'd kill her by now

"Just where the hell are you running off to, Mashiro?" he snaps, he's in a gigai so he's limited,

"Ah…wait!" there's a soft, warm hand that closed in on his wrist

"What the hell?" the girl looks up at him, hesitating on what she was going to say his temper snaps with her, BAM! Yuzu feels pain on her head, looking up at with a tears gathering on the corner of her eyes

"You'll give me brain damage Kensei!" her hands are on her head on the place he hit

"Why'd you stop me?" he snapped

"Right, Kisuke-san said Ururu-chan gave you the wrong Gikon that it's a Prototype Experiment that you shouldn't use if you want to keep your dignity" his brow ticks thinking of ways to murder the blonde Shopkeeper, she shuffles through her School Bag "here this is the one" she holds out an Alfred Gikon Dispenser he shoves it in his pocket

"Here" she takes the other Gikon Dispenser tucking it safely in the corner of her bag, "where you going now?" she blinks

"I have to do some Groceries Shopping, Onii-chan ran off to Soul Society so I have to go alone" she ends with a whisper "and he says to be careful because of the Hollows" he rolls his eyes walking into a direction

"Let's go" he met her 2 years ago, right after the War with the Vandenreich he had met the other Twin Karin, who was tomboyish, sarcastic and sadistic to say he was stunned was a hell of an understatement he almost thought he got the wrong House when the sweet little girl opened the door, she was polite. Kurosaki and Manners didn't go in the same sentence, not even with Isshin Kurosaki,

"Let go of me" they were in the Market, his eyes narrow at the teen with the same Karakura Uniform grabbing the girl's wrist just as he was about to approach her, his eyes went wide as she flips the boy over "don't touch me" the Workers approach for a second he thinks they're going to kick her out, to his surprise they shove the teenage boy out

"Are you okay Yuzu?" the girl gives a nod, clearly uncomfortable with having gotten harassed "go on, we'll make sure he doesn't come inside" the girl smiles grateful continuing her Shopping

"Nice moves" he walks up behind her, he almost smirks when her cheeks blaze in embarrassment

"Yoruichi-san has been teaching me since Onii-chan got his powers back"

"You look defenseless, could've fooled about anyone" he looks at the entrance the teenager is still there "what's with the brat anyway?" she frowns slightly

"Doesn't understand that I don't want to go out with him, he doesn't come near me when Karin-chan is around" she answers "he's too insistent, Jinta-kun told me to go out with him and maybe Sempai would back off"

"Are you?" he's curious naturally

"No, I don't like to use people like that and Jinta-kun is my friend" he snorts, she's as dense as her brother as if reading his thoughts "I know how Jinta-kun feels about me, he's liked me for about 4 years I rejected him when he confessed to me 2 years ago, I see no point in going out with someone if I don't feel anything towards them"

"You're really kind" his words aren't sarcastic, his eyes move towards the entrance giving a stretch "be back in a minute" she gives him a questioning glance, before going back to her vegetable picking "you" the teen gives him a warily glance "you hanging around my girl?"

"W…What?" his face twists into a scowl scaring the teenager grabbing his collar he brought him to his face

"The hell do you think you are punk? Want me to give you a nice makeover, you stay the hell away from her before I kick your ass got it?" the boy looks very pale by , and nods before running off, tripping several times, he chuckles "off he goes" looking into the store Yuzu's smiling at an old woman whom she's helping up some stairs "heh",

"Where did you go?"

"Fresh air"

* * *

Leaning against the wall, he's quiet at first "when is he getting back from Soul Society?"

"He's staying there for 3 months, Karin-chan will be attending Shino Academy" she looks up from her cooking to frown slightly "speaking of which, Otou-san has a Meeting" looking back "Otou-san you'll lose your Plane!" Isshin comes out with a Suit Case and a Hat

"Aaah!" Kensei's eyes narrow getting a bad feeling "oh mother our daughter will be home alone with a boy! What should I do?" his brow ticks "alright, Yuzu daddy wants quadruplets as Grandchildren!" the girl goes beat red

"What?" the Vizard snaps, just as he's about to maim the man the girl's reaction makes him stare

"Work hard!"

"Otou-san!" the man laughs shamelessly, there's a knowing glint in his eyes and she looks away from him to stare firmly at her cooking Sukiyaki. "have a safe trip" she states softly, he smiles sadly her way

"I will" the door clicks shut

"What the hell? What kind of dad says that to his daughter?"

"Otou-san does" he waits for something but, she isn't meeting his eyes "you should hear when he gives Ichigo and Rukia 'the talk' you don't want to be around to hear him" he mutters something under his breath that sounds like 'hell no, I don't'. The following morning she's ready to leave for School when he hears her singing "Sakura mau mada Sukoshi samui sora no shita, kimi wa yuku chiisana kata ni yume yo kibou nosete"

"Dammit" a Hollow was just outside, swallowing the Gikon he was out. Yuzu pulled off the earphones and putting her Cellphone in her pocket after she heard the roar, setting up the table "you're really becoming Hollow-Chow" he grumbles as he returns, tilting her head

"Oh, I thought I was controlling my Reiatsu right" she mumbled looking at her hand in slight confusion. The days pass and its getting even more awkward until he finally snaps, he waits for her outside her School 8 minutes go by and she's not coming out, tensing

"The hell" her Reiatsu was fluttering in fear, the scene that awaits him is unexpected slamming the door open she's not fighting back but, the helplessness is on her face "the fuck do you think you're doing?" it's the same brat he sacred off, his eyes spots the syringe only a second goes by to realize he drugged her. The teen pulls back from kissing her,

"W…Wait, I'll go!" he's on the verge of wanting to kill the Human yet he knows better scooping the girl up in arms he takes her to Urahara's,

"I got the drug out of her system" the blonde comes out of the room "I insisted that she rests but, she wants to go home" the blonde looks at the door sadly, everyone was giving her the same look. He wanted to know why just as he's about to ask the girl comes out red puffy eyes from crying "be careful Yuzu-tan"

"Hai, arigato for your help Kisuke-san" he gives her a nod, she puts on her earphones playing music the Vizard stands to follow

"It's a pity really, they'd make a good couple" Yoruichi states

"Yuzu-tan won't tell Muguruma-san about her feelings to not burden him Yoruichi-san" the silver haired man pretends to not hear anything making a deal about it would put her on an uncomfortable position

"That's a too bad, she deserves to be happy" that was the reason, his eyes move to her she keeps scrubbing her lips with her sleeve his eyes narrow in anger _'that punk, when I get my hands on him…' _Yuzu relaxes when she enters the Clinic just as she reaches the 6th step her wrist is grabbed

"That wasn't a kiss" she stares surprised, he's trying to make her feel better

"It was my First Kiss" hot tears gather in her eyes, it was taken by _him_ she didn't want it that way

"That wasn't a kiss, you didn't kiss him back" her eyes widened at the anger in his voice, his hands that have fingerless gloves move to her face pulling her closes she stumbles down a step as his lips claim her own. Too surprised to react he insists by biting her lower lip lightly, her hands are on his shoulders so she won't fall off the stairs

Her eyes flutter shut and she gives in, his eyes opened satisfaction shines in them before they close as he deepens the kiss, her knees quiver, he's faster his right arm wraps around her waist to hold her up, her lips are soft and warm as they move against his own they're inexperienced just as he expected, his tongue explores her mouth, she tastes like Sakura and Honey, sweet he liked sweets,

When he pulls away she's too dazed to even stand on her own, her cheeks are flushed, lips are swollen and eyes are glazed. A face which would put Lisa's Dirty Magazines to shame. He waits for her brain to catch up, he might've overdone it but, he was pissed when he started the kiss,

"Ah…wha?" she blinks repeatedly "wait I…"

"Let me protect you" her eyes go wide at his words

"But you…"

"I what?" he arches a brow, she looks genuine lost and confused

"Why would you like me? I'm not pretty or anything, I'm plain and hate makeup sometimes I get carried away" he laughs, really she was so naïve! And had no self-esteem "I'm serious Kensei"

"You're really unbelievable, I'm serious do I look like I'm joking?"

"Well no…" his pierced brow arcs higher "but"

"Shut up" he kisses her to prove his point "its either you're stuck with me or you're not. Period" her eyes water because she can't believe it,

"Do you have to ask?"

"Really? Last I recall you're the one saying: 'why would you like me?' I'm an old man you know you're a baby compared to me that could easily disgust you" he states

"That's not it! I love you!" she blurts out, then her cheeks blaze realizing what she said

"What was that?"

"I love you"

"I know" his lips hover above her own before claiming them in another kiss

Ichigo doesn't expect the following "Yuzu!" she's bloodied on the ground, "damn you!" purifying the Hollow he lands beside her, turning her the yellow cardigan is stained in blood and there's no pulse, her skin is white "dammit!"

"Onii-chan…?" his head snaps up, its not the body looking around he sees her curled up in Shinigami form on an alley "Onii-chan!" he's on front of her the next second hugging her

"Dammit don't scare me like that Yuzu" he sets her down "you're getting fat" she looks down and her eyes are wide

"No way…"

"Huh? What's wrong?" she bites her lip unsure

"Its not fat" he frowns

"What else is it if its not fat" she stares expectant "you're pregnant!" he's already starting to think of many ways to kill Kensei, when he pauses "if you're dead shouldn't the baby die with you?"

"But, Kensei isn't Human it makes the baby ¾ths Shinigami, the Human body is gone so it's the Soul that's left" she whispered, hugging herself. Shuuhei has never seen his Captain so angry before, the Reiatsu he releases is so dark he things for a second he's Hollowfied but, it's the pure rage he was feeling

"What the hell do you mean that the girl is dead?"

"I…It's the Report we received from Urahara Kisuke"

"Taichou wait a minute" he looks at the Messenger "what else were you told?"

"Kurosaki Ichigo found her Soul she was in Shinigami form, the experience caused her Powers to unlock they're on their way to Sereitei" as if on cue the Reiatsu was felt at Sokyoku, the Vizard vanishes

"You mean he doesn't know?" the girl shook her head

"I confirmed it just today, I was coming from the Hospital when the Hollow ambushed me…Kensei!"

"Why the hell did you go and get yourself killed brat?" she still hugs him as he glares at the back of her head,

"That's a warm 'hello'" Ichigo stated sarcastically the glare is directed at him now "so, I'll go see Rukia see you later",

"Sorry I didn't notice the Hollow, didn't even feel it I heard my Zanpakuto and was out of my body as the Hollow attacked" he face palmed really this girl would be the death of him, "ah wait there's something you should know"

"What is it?" she tilts her head wondering how to say the following

"How does 'daddy' sound to you?" silence

"Huh?" his eyes are immediately drawn to her abdomen "Oi!"

"Eh?" he's suddenly angry at her again

"You get yourself killed with a kid in there!" he snapped, shutting her eyes

"Gomenasai!" his arms embrace her tightly as he sighs out loudly

"I'll have you tied to my Desk dammit" she smiles despite her tears

"I wouldn't mind", a few weeks later Momo sweat drops at the scene Shinji is sitting on the ground poking the Yuzu's stomach with a grin

"Hello there, I'm your Uncle Shinji" the teen giggles at this "what did Unohana say?"

"Its going to be a healthy girl" he smirks looking back

"Hear that Kensei? It's a girl you were wrong"

"Shut it" the blonde sticks out his tongue showing his piercing. When the baby is born they're taken aback that it's a boy "what was that Shinji? Thought you said it was a girl" the blonde huffs

"Traitor" Ichigo rolls his eyes at them, Karin takes off to see Hitsugaya before going back home with her brother. The years go by rather quickly and the Kurosaki have permanently moved to Soul Society "Ms. Muguruma where is your Knight in shining armor I didn't find him in his Division?"

"Kensei left with Hisagi-san for a Resonance Mission in South Rukongai" Yuzu answered looking at the silver haired boy help a silver haired girl younger than him walk "Shinobu be careful with your sister"

"I am Kaa-san!" Shinji smiles

"When's the 3rd one coming?" the girl blushes at the question,

"6 months" he blinks, his head quickly turns to the bump on her abdomen

"Yuzu-chan you're getting worked hard!" he teases "I'll have Urahara create something to cool the heat"

"Hirako-san!"

"Oi! What the hell do you think you're telling my Wife bastard?"

"Here comes the teddy bear" the blonde whispers "hey there Kensei, I thought you'd take longer on your Mission" the brown eyes of the Vizard narrow dangerously.


	3. OneShot 3 Changes

_Ichigo ran down the river bank to stop the girl from falling when a sudden pressure made him feel very sick, Masaki ran after her son "Ichigo!" the girl's skin peeled off revealing a large Monster, the woman hugged her son protectively as a claw slashed her across the back "live Ichigo…" she whispered_

"_Kaa-san" the boy whimpered when he woke, he got out from under her "Kaa-san! Kaa-san you have to wake up! Kaa-san!" the 8 year old shook her._ A 4 year old girl snapped awake, tears slipping through her eyes it had been a horrible nightmare, turning her eyes landed on the Clock _'mama went to get Onii-chan' _the girl crawled out of bed, and slipped out of the House.

Masaki watched her son suddenly turn to the River Bank, a shiver went down her spine "Hey!" he called out, she saw a blur it was strange she couldn't see the Spirit clearly.

"Ichigo!" he ran towards it,

"Onii-chan!" Yuzu pushed her brother down as Masaki dropped her umbrella and blood sprayed, her eyes widened in horror as her daughter fell on top of her son blood seeping from her throat. She immediately called an ambulance, Ichigo watched in shock as blood fell on his clothes

"Yu…zu…" he looked around the girl was gone and so was the monster. Masaki quickly applied pressure to her daughter's throat the girl's eyes were bleary yet they had relief aside from pain "Yuzu!" the boy cried out "I'm sorry…its my fault…I'm so sorry" the woman swallowed the lump on her throat

"Its not your fault Ichigo"

"But, I was supposed to protect Kaa-san, Yuzu and Karin" the boy protested as his tears came in full force, the sirens came

"…Not…your…fault…Onii…chan…". 6 years later, Masaki smiled as her daughter tasted the Soup, her eyes lit up and she gave a nod. Footsteps approached down the stairs, Karin looked at her brother who sighed running a hand through his hair, as soon as his eyes landed on his sister guilt filled his eyes it was June 17,

Yuzu had survived the Hollow Attack but, she had lost her voice. Her last words haunted him but, he couldn't shake off the guilt the 15 year old teen sat on his place at the table Rukia was freeloading in his Closet as she had the past week. Looking at his Father who had an unusual serious face on he arched an orange brow,

Isshin regrets not teaching Yuzu and Karin, two of the three women in his life, the real mysteries of the world. Isshin would have to be blind not to see that their spiritual energy was growing day by day, little by little, until it could no longer be ignored. The Hollow Attack 6 years ago, adding to his regret, even if they were only toddlers he should have warned them.

"Breakfast is ready!" Masaki announced a warm smile on her face, setting the food on his table Ichigo smiled when his sister kissed his cheek followed by a big hug and a pinch to the cheek. She knew about his guilt, and didn't like it.

When she had first moved into Ichigo's closet, Rukia had done a requisite amount of snooping. It was important, after all, for her to have a fairly firm grasp on her situation. Knowing some basics about his family had helped her plan her entries and exits, her baths, the occasional trip to the kitchen when Ichigo was being difficult….with his Mother in the House most of the time,

Rukia noticed at once that Ichigo acted differently once it was just him and Yuzu. He was-softer, somehow. His hands were still buried in his jeans pockets, but somehow the stiffness of his usual gait had left him. His scowl disappeared, and he even condescended to holding Yuzu's hand when they crossed the street.

She tucked herself away behind a vending machine across the street as her two subjects entered the convenience store. His Reiatsu was calm at ease, not the wild, uncontrolled that it always was, it was then that she noticed something else he'd stick close as if protecting the 11 year old girl.

Rukia watched as the two figures retreated down the street in front of her, there was something that happened, something very dark and that was the reason he was protective of his little sister. Rukia couldn't be sure, but she'd get at the bottom of it. Urahara Kisuke…when Ichigo met him the blonde was punched as if they already knew each other.

"_The hell Geta-Boshi!" the strawberry snapped, snatching the Mod Soul back_

"_I probably deserved that one" the blonde groaned, before he stood straight "how have you been?" _. She remembered that day pretty well, making her way to the Shop, the blonde mysterious man was sitting there drinking Tea without a care in the world "what can I do for you Kuchiki-san?"

"What do you know about Ichigo?"

"Hm? Curious now are we?" her eyes narrowed "I'm afraid you have to be specific Kuchiki-san"

"He mentioned nearly killing his sister and she's mute, did he hurt her?" his eyes flashed with emotion

"I'm surprised you haven't figured it out, after his intense battle with Grand Fisher you'd think you'd have all the pieces"

"I was left very confused" he offered her a seat, before taking a drink of his Tea there was silence

"Ichigo didn't hurt Yuzu-chan, he blames himself for what happened to her" he began "6 years ago, Masaki-san, Ichigo's mother picked him up from Karate Classes as they made their way home Ichigo saw a girl about to jump off the river bank" he paused "that girl was Grand Fisher" an image of the Hollow came to mind "before Grand Fisher could devour him, Yuzu-chan arrived pushing him out of the way its claws caused a deep wound on her throat and she lost her voice"

"!" her eyes widened

"Masaki-san would have died as well, but the Hollow fled, Yuzu-chan is as Spiritual Aware as her brother before your Donation that is" he tilted his hat forward "she knows what happened to her, she is very aware of the existence of Hollows which is why she protected her brother"

"It was like that" she suddenly felt like she intruded in something very personal

A while later, Ichigo walked down a lane with abandoned warehouses on either side. He stopped at one and walked in. The light behind him disappeared as the entrance was closed off, he entered _'its him…'_

"Good job findin' this place. Looks to me like ya finally decided to join us." Shinji continued. "I must say I'm impressed that you found this place considering how much you suck at controlling and sensing reiatsu. Although, we did pump out as much reiatsu as we could to make it easier on ya." He adjusted his cap. "So, Ichigo, you're here because ya finally decided to join us, right

Ichigo looked up. "Yeah right!"

Shinji did a double take. "Whaaaaaaat?"

"Me join you? Get real! I'm here…to use you." The teen stated bluntly

Shinji expression got serious. "Say what?" the other Vizards shifted looking at the boy

"I'm not joining anyone, but you'll teach me how to suppress my inner hollow." Ichigo said

"Looks like you're seriously underestimatin' us. We're not teachin' you anything dumbass!" the blonde called out

"I'll make you tell me." The strawberry replied

"How?" Shinji questioned challenging him

Ichigo looked at him with a slight smirk on his face. "I'll beat it outta you."

Shinji sneered. "Don't make me laugh."

Ichigo was completely silent and still for a second, before pulling his Substitute Shinigami badge out of his rear pant pocket and changing into his shinigami form in one fluid moment, flying towards the unofficial leader of the Vizards. Shinji grabbed his Zanpakuto and looked at his attacker. "Guess we gotta do this the hard way."

The two clashed in midair, exchanging blows. Sparks flew from the friction of the blades smashing up against each other. The Vizard suddenly noticed something and sent Ichigo crashing down to earth with a burst of spiritual energy. He recovered quickly.

"Damn it!" The rest of the Vizards watched the two battle, different expressions on their faces. The two charged each other, slashing, parrying, swiping, you name it, they did it. Heads turned as they watched them both trying to gain the upper hand.

"Hey, that Ichigo boy is pretty good to fight on par with Shinji." Rose commented after a few minutes of watching.

"Idiot! Take a closer look! Shinji isn't taking him seriously." Lisa snapped at him.

Hachi commented too. "It looks to me that Ichigo-kun isn't fighting with everything he's got either."

Love's eyebrows rose. "He's definitely scared."

Mashiro blinked. "Scared? Of what?"

Kensei stepped up. "His Hollow." His expression was indifferent. "That punk's so scared, he's trying to fight without calling his Hollow out. We've been trying to recruit this guy and this is the level he's at?"

Hiyori made a disgusted face before walking towards the battle. Mashiro called out worriedly. "Where are you going Hiyori?"

The little blonde Vizard didn't reply. "Hachi, add another five layers to the barrier."

"Alright." The pink-haired giant nodded. The two combatants had stopped for a moment, standing on air and looking at each other in silence.

"Ichigo, you're…" the blonde man was cut off

"Shinji! Tag out!" Said Vizard was met in the face with a slap from Hiyori's sandal. Hard. The poor thing went spiraling out the window of the warehouse. Hiyori glared at Hachi who was staring in a mixture of fear and shock. "I told you to add five layers!" Hiyori yelled at the terrified pink-haired giant.

"I didn't have enough time!" he protested

"Well, that's fine." She turned to Ichigo. "Ichigo, lemme tell you something. You got the wrong idea."

"The wrong idea?" he aske d

"Yeah, we're definitely thinkin' about lettin' you become one of our comrades. The thing is, it ain't your choice." Hiyori said, continuing.

"What do you mean?" he demanded.

"It means it's our decision. It doesn't matter if you wanna join us or not. After we see your strength, we'll decide whether we want you… or not. That's it. Think about it." Ichigo blinked. "You don't have any choice in the matter! If you're powerful, we'll let ya join us. We'll even teach you how to suppress your Hollow. But if you're weak, then forget it. We'll leave ya to become a Hollow and die a pathetic death. Now if ya get the picture, turn into a Hollow already! Let's see how powerful you are." Hiyori started walking away.

"I refuse" Hiyori stopped walking

"You just don't get it" she turned around "I told you, it ain't your choice!" Pink Reiatsu surrounded her and a white substance began forming on her face. After fully materializing on the side of her head, it resembled a cross between a Human skill and a Rhino with pink on it

'_A Hollow?' _the teen thought

"If you're too scared to turn into a Hollow, I guess I have no choice. I'll draw that Hollow of your out by myself! Even if I have to beat it out of ya!"

"Hey, hey, hey!" Love called out trying to ease the tension

"Easy Hiyori!" Rose said

"Hyori!" Mashiro said looking at the blonde, as soon as the battle began they watched. Shinji looked at the Human staring at the floor just outside the Warehouse, there was something familiar about her that reminded him of the teen inside, her eyes landed on him _'the eyes…they have the same eyes, of someone who protects'_ he thought

"What's yer name?" she shuffled through her black pants pocket before holding out a picture and an ID "Yuzu Kurosaki" he looked at her "yer Ichigo's sister" a nod, he tilted his head couldn't she talk? As if reading his thoughts the girl lifted her hand tugging at the black thin scarf showing a thin scar across her neck "oh…did you follow him?" a nod "come on in then"

Isshin looked down at the Letter, _'Otou-san I went to follow Onii-chan, don't worry I'll look after him…he seems troubled and his Reiatsu has been shifting lately, he's scared of something, don't worry about us we'll be home as soon as possible-Yuzu'_ he smiled his daughter was truly an angel, he was sure Karin had her suspicions about Ichigo's Shinigami Status, the only one who knew was Yuzu he himself had told her about it.

Masaki gave him a warm smile "they'll be fine, they're our children after all Isshin" he gave a nod, hugging his Wife he kissed her temple as they got ready for bed.

Kensei's eyes landed on the Human girl who was sitting on the ground watching the Hollowfied Ichigo fight against Love, his eyes moved on Shinji the blonde hadn't answered questions of why she was coming but, Ichigo did say 'Yuzu' before Shinji used the Kido on him, he assumed that was her name.

The girl only followed closely behind and said nothing, Shinji said that she could watch if she liked but, she wouldn't like it. Since then she hasn't moved an inch, there was a grin on the blonde's face he tilted his head towards the girl and the other shrugged in response. Kensei stood before dropping to the ground beside the Human "?"

"Your name is Yuzu then?" a nod, "how do you know the punk?" she shuffled through her pocket and showed a Picture "he's your brother?" his pierced brow arched, well if you looked at the hair and the eyes… Mashiro eyes narrowed at the Human she wasn't talking and she was very annoyed

"Why don't you just talk? You're so quiet its very annoying!"

"Shut up!" the silver haired man snapped, though he was curious

"She can't" looking at Kensei "she's mute"

"Eh?" Mashiro looked at the girl, there was hurt in her brown eyes "really?" the girl tugged at the scarf on her neck pulling it down there was a scar "that looks like a Hollow…" she trailed off feeling very much guilty. The girl began to type on her Cell Phone before passing it the Kensei

'_Ichigo blames himself…now with this going on he's scared of himself and of hurting us. He couldn't look me in the eye anymore and he left the room as soon as I was around he thinks his Hollow will attack me'_ he looked up the punk had some History with Hollows. When the teen suddenly froze his Hollow Form shattered, revealing Ichigo with a Hollow Mask "Hachi" Shinji stated, Yuzu stood before running forward to catch her brother,

"Is the Berry-tan okay, Hachin?" Mashiro asked looking at the strawberry, Shinji approached the Siblings

"How ya feeling?" Ichigo slowly looked up over Yuzu's shoulder and grinned

"Not bad, actually" he answered the blonde returned the grin

"Good Deal" he slowly kissed his sister's forehead knowing she had been worried for him. His head turned to the mask recalling his Hollow's words, tightening his hold over his Zanpakuto

"Sorry, not happening". Isshin looked at his Cell Phone, opening the Message a grin formed on his face _'He completed the first part of his Training, he's okay he's not scared anymore. He'll train for a bit more, don't worry about us love-Yuzu'_ he sighed softly "of course I won't worry you both can look after each other" he murmured.

A few days later, Ichigo sat up tiredly accepting the orange gloved hand he was pulled to his feet. Yuzu was off on the other side of the Training Ground having offered to cook, knowing he was better now. He wiped the sweat from his brow "what's the deal with that kid?"

"Kid? You mean Yuzu?" all of the Vizards were staring at him "you didn't ask her did you?" their somber faces said it all "the scar she hides it not cause she doesn't like it, she hides it from me…so I won't have to feel guilt about it" he looked at the ground "6 years ago, Grand Fisher was around…I rushed in thinking it was a little girl, Mom almost got killed to protect me but, Yuzu saved me she was 4…a deep wound on her neck as the claw closed in on us, she hasn't been able to talk ever since"

"Grand Fisher?" Rose questioned

"Yeah…kinda famous for running from Soul Society the past 50 years devouring children and woman's Souls, Yuzu got lucky…she saved me, that's why I have to get stronger" his hand clenched "I'll stop Aizen, I'm not letting Yuzu die or anyone else…this Town is my home heck if I let some bastard with a God Complex mess with us" his eyes clouded over

"!" they tensed at the sound of a pan hitting against Metal, the girl was standing on a boulder waving "guess its Dinner Time". Hours later Lisa smiled slyly, looking at the sleeping Human her head was rested on the Vizard's leg.

"She's cute isn't she?" he shrugged looking at the fight between Ichigo and Hiyori "look at her" his eyes narrowed looking down, his eyes widened perplexed the girl had actually fallen asleep on him? "she's adorable asleep" the 11 year old breaths were even she hadn't even shifted

"Kensei has an admirer eh?"

"What a surprise, I thought she might like Shinji"

"I feel kind of sorry for her, Kensei's such a grouchy jerk"

"Now, now you're all making assumptions" Hachi tried to calm the raging temper that was about to burst, and would wake the little Human Girl in the process

"Shut up!" his Reiatsu was flickering angrily when a soothing one washed over him, he froze relaxing against his will. The girl was still sleeping. Lisa blinked having felt the Reiatsu as well

"She did it unconsciously" she murmured impressed, the girl sighed softly curling up further

_"It is true that at one point you destroyed the barrier between shinigami and hollow and became a transcendental. But now, you have lost that power you once possessed, a mere shadow of your former self. The way you are now, you are not even worth taking in and understanding. You will meet death by my transcendental hand, and my killing you will invoke complete separation from the vulgar existences of shinigami and hollow. You are finished, Kurosaki Ichigo!"_

_The young man had simply been floating, his long orange hair covering his eyes. At last, the monster's rant seemed to be at an end, and his audience spoke for the first time since his capture. He raised his head slightly, allowing the monster to see his amber eyes, calm and confident despite his precarious position._

_"Is that all you've got?" And with a single swing of his sword, the entrapping circle of light was obliterated, and the young man was free. "Let's put an end to this, Aizen," he said quietly. "I'm sick and tired of your logic. This will end with one final blow."_

_He could have used Mugetsu…'What I wanted to protect- was you, Ichigo.' They were one being. "IMPOSSIBLE!" the monster suddenly yelled. Ichigo couldn't help but compare the creature to the calm, confident former captain that he had replaced. He wasn't sure if it was the merge with the Hogyoku, or simply Aizen's own insanity coming to the forefront now that he was so close to his goal, but it was clear that "How can such a thing be? How can a mere human surpass me? It is-"_

_The Memory changed,_ _"Is he crying, I feel so horrible" Tsukishima said still smirking._

_"Let him cry...we've no use for him anymore, it's unlikely we'll ever see him again" Ginjo said while walking off. Ichigo could feel nothing however the landscape changed to an underwater city and immediately he knew where he was his inner world however the chains wrapped around his body made things difficult to move._

_'Is there nothing else I can do...I wanted to gain my powers back so I could protect people from hollows...no I can't give up otherwise I won't be able to look my mother in the eye ever' Slowly Ichigo felt his resolve building and snapped the chains surrounding his body easily. "Give it back... give it back Ginjo...my power" Ichigo said his hair still covering his eyes his tears finally stopping._

_"What more can you do" Ginjo said turning around to look at Ichigo only for his eyes to widen as he noticed the blue light in Ichigo's amber eyes._

_"I don't know but I can't give up...give it back...give me back my powers GINJO" Ichigo shouted and immediately a blue sword pierced his chest. Slowly turning his head so he could see who stabbed him, Ichigo's eyes widened as there stood Urahara and his father. "Urahara-san, Oyaji…I see, you too" Isshin shook his head._

_"Idiot, look who's holding the sword you should be able to see her" Isshin said seriously. Looking towards the hilt of the sword Ichigo slowly began to see a figure appear first the white Tabi and sandals then the black Shinigami robe and when it reached the head of the figure Ichigo's eyes widened the big violet eyes that black hair with one piece covering her eyes._

_"Rukia" Ichigo stammered while staring in disbelief. Suddenly a giant cloud of blue smoke spiraled over Ichigo knocking everyone back a few steps both Ginjo and Tsukishima stood in disbelief as they covered their eyes. When the smoke finally died down Ichigo stood in his Shinigami robes holding Zangetsu over his shoulder the blade had slightly changed but still looked like a butcher knife._

_"Im…impossible" Ginjo muttered. Ichigo ignored him however and stabbed Zangetsu into the ground and turned to get a proper look at Rukia. Her hair had been cut shorted getting rid of the curls, her body had grown slightly all in all she had become even more beautiful than before._

_"Rukia" Ichigo said silently still trying to decide if this was real and he wasn't seeing things._

_"Yeah it's been awhile...Ichigo" However before she finished her sentence she jumped and kicked Ichigo in the face sending him flying into a heap. "You where weeping like a weakling, how come as soon as I'm not watching you, you turn into a coward how shameful" Rukia shouted while Ichigo held his cheek not even trying to stop the blood coming out of his nose. "Urahara told me about Tsukishima's power to be able to change people's past is no doubt a dreadful ability" _

"_Rukia…"_

_"But...so what? He may be able to change your past but he can't change your future, the bonds you lost you can just create again...AM I WRONG ICHIGO?" Rukia shouted in the end. Despite the situation for the first time in 17 months, Ichigo found himself smiling a genuine smile._

_"Rukia can I say something, he didn't change my past" Ichigo said with a serious face unaware of the vein on Rukia's head, however he soon found himself running away from the pint sized Shinigami as she tried to slice his face._

_"Don't interrupt me with that face" Rukia shouted._

_"That was close...that's dangerous you idiot! Sure we haven't seen each other in a while but there's no need to be so harsh on me" Ichigo said wiping the side of his face that was almost cut._

_"Fool this sword has no edge" Rukia shouted. Ichigo looked towards the blade in Rukia's hand and like she said it had no edge._

_"By the way what is that?" Ichigo asked._

_"This is a sword Urahara prepared for yo…thanks to this I was able to transfer Shinigami powers to you again" Rukia said with a soft smile in which Ichigo returned._

_"Impossible, he might look like a Shinigami but that doesn't mean his powers are back, the first time you succeeded in transferring your Shinigami powers to him was because Kurosaki already had them in him...but now he has none" Ginjo said walking towards them "I took them from him completely…how can one person's Reiatsu make his powers come back when he has nothing" Ginjo finished pointing his giant blade towards Rukia._

_"IDIOT" A voice echoed making everyone look towards where the sound was coming from, Ichigo's eyes widened only one person had that voice. Ichigo smiled slightly at the familiar wooden doors he was surprised by the shadow of the figures behind it his eyes widened when he saw Senkaimon open revealing Renji, Byakuya, Toshiro, Kenpachi and Ikkaku. "We all put our reiatsu into that sword there's no way we couldn't bring Ichigo's powers back" Renji said with a giant grin._

_"Ichigo...they don't know that something like this is not sufficient to throw you into despair, show them how you have come through much worse" Rukia said Ichigo could already feel his resolve spike "Show them Ichigo that despair cannot stop you" Rukia finished watching Ichigo pick up Zangetsu and swing it towards Ginjo letting off a giant blue light closely followed by an explosion. Ginjo narrowly dodged it but burn marks and scratches could be seen all over his body._

_"I see your Getsuga Tensho has become more powerful but it'll take more than that to kill me Kurosaki" Ginjo shouted unaware Ichigo had appeared behind him by Shunpo._

_"Idiot, that was just me swinging my sword...GETSUGA TENSHOU!" Ichigo shouted while swinging Zangetsu upwards releasing another but way larger blue light that continued past Ginjo and went into the clouds splitting the clouds and stopping the rain. "Sorry I missed...Next time I won't" Ichigo said, Ginjo's eyes widened when he saw the house behind him missing part of it as the Getsuga Tensho had sliced straight through._

"!" 'I need to retreat'_ Ginjo thought while jumping in the air however a hand on his shoulder stopped him from moving any further. _

"_I won't let you run away" Ichigo said while throwing him to the floor. 'What power his physical strength, speed have all increased did the full bring I give him strengthen all his basic skills' Ginjo thought struggling to get back up._

_"Shit" Ginjo said as he felt something coming behind him, his eyes widened when he saw Ichigo swinging his blade releasing another surge of Reiatsu and making Ginjo fall to the ground. Ichigo stared at where Ginjo had fallen for a few seconds before looking at his hand and taking a good look at his appearance his Fullbring had merged with his Shinigami outfit._

_'Rukia...Renji...Byakuya…Kenpachi…Toshiro...Ikkaku...no it's not just them Hirako..Rangiku-san…Unohana..Hanatarou…Oyaji...Urahara-san...Yourichi-san..Old man' Ichigo thought while sensing everyone's Reiatsu. "Can you feel it" Ichigo turned around to see all the Shinigami who had come to help and he couldn't help but smile he had missed them all even Byakuya and his snobbish attitude._

_"Wasn't it a grave crime to transfer your powers to human?" Ichigo asked with a smile he did notice Ikkaku frown a little but just ignored it._

_"It can't be helped it was the captain commanders orders, he's got a nice side to you know" Renji said._

_"Don't be silly it's not normal for the boss to order something like that, he would never have done that in the past but it's you who changed that Kurosaki" Toshiro said Ichigo couldn't help but hear the slight bit of happiness in Toshiro's voice._

_"The power you received is through all your efforts that have changed soul society, you should accept it proudly" The white haired captain said when a burst of Reiatsu caused them to turn,_

Ichigo woke with a start, looking around he relaxed _'that's right…I…'_ the door creaked open revealing the 13 year old Yuzu, she was wearing her Sailor Fuku and a white thin scarf around her neck. He smiled and his eyes widened at the following: "its time to get up Onii-chan, you'll be late for School" her voice…it was back. It was just like her remembered. Soft-spoken and childish

"How…?" she smiled

"Orehime-chan couldn't do anything about it…but Rukia-chan said that she might, Hanataro-san Zanpakuto Ability could fix the damage done but, the scar is still there" he hugged her tightly the next second

"That's great!" he laughed, the War with the Vandenreich had ended months ago, it was January and it was all great and good. Masaki smiled warmly from the door Isshin gave her thumbs up as Karin peaked in as well, his brown eyes spotted them, there was silence "you gonna stand there all day?" Karin immediately dived for the hug, Isshin pulled his Wife in.

Later that afternoon, Rukia blinked looking at the present she received from Isshin before the man could pounce Ichigo pulled her down hugging her and kicking his father's face "Rukia-chan come to daddy!"

"Get the hell away you perverted old man!" the teen snapped, Masaki smiled as she carried the Chicken to the table. Karin eyed them from where she sat on the Couch and Yuzu took a picture with the Camera and her own Cell Phone. The Picture described her Family perfectly.

"Happy Birthday!" Rukia blew at the Candles, Ichigo smiled it had been 8 months since he had gotten Byakuya's Permission to 'Court' her. He had plans on Marrying her, speaking of which…Hitsugaya. The Chibi Captain was Dating his sister, Karin waved him off saying that it was nothing. He knew for a fact that the young Captain would protect his sister, and Karin could take care of herself,

"Cake!"

"Otou-san stop it, Kaa-san is going to give everyone a piece Rukia-chan goes first its her Birthday" Yuzu scolded

"Baka-Oyaji!" Karin yelled, the man hid behind Masaki who handed a plate over to the Lieutenant the black haired girl fumed as she cleaned the frosting from her face,

"Can't handle little frosting Karin?" Ichigo smirked, SMASH! His brow ticked at the piece of cake that had been slammed on his face, "damn you..!" he grabbed the same piece from his face and rubbed it all over his father's face

Rukia and Ichigo were 'hiding' in the trees, Karin rolled her eyes from where she sat on the Bench it was their Second Year in Junior High and it was Spring the Sakura Trees were in full bloom, Yuzu was singing "Sakura mau mada sukoshi samui sora no shita kimi wa yuku chiisana kata ni yume ya kibou nosete ima tabidatsu kimi ni okuritai kyou kurai majime ni ittatte ii jan" Rukia was recording it with her Deireinshiki "-sayonara itsu datte mikata dakara daijobu da yo hitori ja nai yo kaete kuru basho wa itsu demo koko ni aru yo koko ni aru yo koko ni aru yo koko ni aru yo koko ni aru yo…"

"…" Karin ate another piece of Pocky as Yuzu turned to her with a smile

"Ah…I know!"

"What?" she asked, the happy expression on her sister's face was contagious

"Kisuke-san had mentioned about the Captains and Lieutenants planning a Vacation, why don't we plan a trip to the Lake the grass fields are green and the Sakura Trees are in Full Bloom, there's plenty Cabins as well" Rukia perked up

"Dunno, I'll ask Toshiro" she began to dial a number. Ichigo looked at the Lieutenant

"That's a good idea, the Lake I haven't been there since I was 8…it's a great place to relax". A week later… Byakuya eyed the location, the 3 Kurosaki Siblings were ahead of him

"It doesn't look like much" Renji stated

"We're not there yet Abarai-san" Yuzu smiled warmly "its just up this Hill" he looked skeptical as soon as they reached the top their eyes widened "welcome to the Kurosaki Lake House" she announced there was tall green grass, Sakura Trees surrounding the Area and a large Lake on the center it was several Acres Large, a House was beside the Lake and several Cabins going up another Hill

"Damn…" Karin smirked

"Close your mouth pineapple, you'll catch flies" she stated, his mouth clamped shut. Ichigo rolled his eyes

"Come on, Mom and Yuzu were up here last week to get it ready, you'll be in each Cabin by number of your Division" he walked ahead "the breeze up here's nice". The following morning, Shuuhei blinked at the girl who was holding a large tray with a Breakfast on it

"Here, enjoy" his eyes moved to Ichigo and Karin they were delivering as well

"Thank you" the girl smiled politely before turning

"Oi!" she froze, looking back slowly "you better not be over doing it brat" Kensei stated arms crossed

"Ie, I'm just preparing the Meals, Onii-chan disagreed on the cleaning" she remembered his harsh words: _"they're grownups, they want their place clean they can do it themselves. You're doing enough by cooking, you're not cleaning. End of story"_. A silver brow ticked, she was going to get scolded again "ah look at the time, I have to go!"

"OI, WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU BRAT…!" she winced as she ran towards the House, Rukia who had been there gave her an amused glance

"You and Muguruma-Taichou seem to get along very well"

"He scolds me more than anything" she replied, true in her 3 years of knowing the gruff Captain he scolded her or hit her when she pushed herself or did suicidal moved like protecting a Spirit from a Hollow with her own body.

"The water's great!" Matsumoto announced several Lieutenants dived in. Karin was wearing a one piece blue swimsuit from School that showed her hips nicely and her B-Cup bust, she sat at the edge of the deck dipping her feet, it was until it was noon that they noticed that someone was missing,

"Where's Yuzu?"

"She's inside the House reading" Rukia answered

"You'd think that she'd be out here having fun, since she suggested the trip" Hitsugaya mumbled. Ichigo looked in the direction of the House with a frown, before he could swim to the shore

"I'll check on her" Kensei stated standing up, as soon as he entered he caught the scent of food eyes narrowing in irritation he should have known. Yuzu hummed with a smile as she stirred the contenents of the pot, before shutting off the stove. Her hand reached up without looking and grabbed a bowl before serving it and placing it on the counter,

The words that were going to come boom in the House died down in his throat. She looked content, he crossed his arms leaning against the wall watching her as she moved about the kitchen it was almost as if she was floating. He smirked lightly "done".

"Huh?" Kensei whipped his head towards the girl, who was sitting crossed legged on her bed "what made you think that?"

"Eh? I'm wrong?" she looked puzzled

"Damn right you are"

"Really?" she blinked "that's what Hirako-san said" his eyes narrowed

"Shinji" he repeated _'that bastard, I swear when I get my hands on him I'll kill him'_ "why the hell where you talking about that in the first place?" he demanded, her cheeks flared looking down she played with the ends of her black scarf

"It just came up" an obvious lie, she couldn't lie even if it meant saving her life

"I don't like Matsumoto-Fuktaichou too eccentric and annoying" she giggled as he saw his brow ticked and jaw clench "she's always getting my Fuktaichou drunk and out of work Schedule"

"That's mean she's really beautiful" he snorted when he saw her reach for her neck a sad look in her eyes, _unlike me_ was left unspoken. She then smiled "that's a too bad, she might've made you happy"

"OI!" her eyes widened perplexed, when she found herself pinned to the wall "why the hell are you worry about my happiness when you haven't even bothered to take care of your own?" he snapped

"But, I am happy" she answered "Kaa-san is alive, Otou-san loved her very much. Ichigo has Rukia-chan someone that can help him go through his problems as they come. Karin-chan has Hitsugaya-kun to share her troubles and his burdens"

"That's them not you" he pointed out

"You don't get it" she whispered "I'm happy if they are" _if that's true…_ "I only wanted them to be happy, if you're happy then I am too that's why I asked about Rangiku-san" _then why do you have a pained expression on your face?_

"You're an idiot" he stated, his hand reaching out to wipe her tears

"…Hic…" his arms wrapped around her as she cried. Morning came, Karin looked around surprised that Yuzu wasn't up yet going towards the room her sister was staying at as soon as she opened the door her mouth shut, there in the bed was Kensei Muguruma holding his sister. Her head resting on his chest, both were sleeping yet there was the red rims under her sister's eyes and the tear on the eyelashes that proved she was crying

Her eyes narrowed when brown eyes opened and glared, she glared right back but, suddenly she was pulled out of the room by her brother. He shut the door, about to protest "he didn't make her cry, she was holding it all in until now" he said leading her down stairs "Kensei isn't like us, he worries about her but, he won't lie to her just to make her feel better he's blunt even if he knows it'll hurt her that's what she needs. To let everything bottled up out"

"He stayed with her all night?" she asked surprised

"Yeah, Hirako came up with a Plan…he talked to Yuzu to get her to talk to Kensei afterwards".

"GOOD MORNING ICHIGOOO!" Isshin flew inside the House window before the teen could be fully awake

"Bakudo #3. Seki" Rukia's hand came up as soon as Isshin's foot made contact he flew out the window and onto the Lake with a loud SPLASH! Masaki smiled warmly as she saw the door open "good morning Masaki" the Lieutenant greeted the woman, those who spoke with Masaki Kurosaki for 5 minutes could quickly find out why Isshin loves her.

"Good morning Rukia", it was a wonder how she put up with Isshin's antics

"Ichigo is in being mean to me~!" the man wailed

"There, there" Yuzu patted her father's head, Karin sat on her place

"What a great brother I have" Ichigo coughed to hide his laughter, Isshin wailed louder and Yuzu smiled trying to pat his head without getting crushed by his hug

"Today is your last day here, do you have plans?" the question was directed at Matsumoto

"Well, we had plans on making a Grill it'll be sunny and warm today" the Lieutenant answered. The Vizard scowled the girl was locked inside again, he paused when he saw the girl and her mother talking in the Kitchen,

"Now, now Yuzu" the woman reached for her daughter's cheek and then brushed a strand of hair behind her ear "you're very beautiful and you're starting to live" she said softly "your feelings for that Captain are pure and genuine, I understand that you want everyone to be happy but, not at the cost of your own happiness my little girl"

"But, Kaa-san—" the woman pulled down the scarf revealing the scar

"This is proof of your sacrifice for this Family" she interrupted "it was my job to protect Ichigo and you shared that burden with me" the girl stared into her mother's eyes "for that I'm here with you, and I couldn't be any more thankful but, that job is your father's and mine protecting you, your sister and your brother that is…you're so young to keep carrying that burden" the girl looked down, hand on her neck

"This scar I won't regret it Kaa-san, no matter how many people are disgusted by it, I won't change my choice"

"And I'm not asking that of you silly girl" her forehead was kissed "you need to be a little selfish and live a little, taking the responsibility of helping me with the Housework and taking care of your brother is hard because I can't walk beside him as you do" she was just Human "it makes me happy to have a daughter like you, Ichigo and Karin I love you all the same but, it also, pains me to see one of them suffer"

"But I'm not—"

"Your heart cries Yuzu" Masaki's hand was on her chest "this hurts very much doesn't it? Every second you spend with Muguruma-san you're in pain" the girl avoided her mother's eyes whom smiled sadly "falling in love isn't very hard, but getting loved in return is a different story. Loving him makes you happy but, you're hurting"

"…"

"You don't want anything in return"

"I just want him to share his burden with me…that man not the Captain, just Kensei whom cares very much about his old Lieutenant despite her driving him mad, he who thinks of the Vizards as his Family, the man who's proud of his Fuktaichou that from a little boy he saved, grew into a strong Shinigami…the person under that gruff military general personality is a carrying and gentle person…"

"That's called love Yuzu, it can be a beautiful thing if it blooms" Masaki whispered, the Vizard stared at the grass as he leaned against the wall. Isshin grinned at his Wife who sat beside him, it was barely noon when they heard a loud curse

"Shinji you bastard!" Kensei was about to get out of the hold when Ichigo tackled them both into the Lake with a loud SPLASH! The strawberry laughed "you little punk!", they watched him sneer at their daughter who giggled in return as she brought a towel to his head and dried his hair

"Ah, love is such a beautiful thing isn't it?"

"You've noticed haven't you?" he turned serious, his grin softened into a smile

"They're growing up so fast."

Karin felt her vision darken, as the Hollow grabbed her sister _'no, get away from her…'_. "Karin-chan!" the now 17 year old Yuzu cried, she struggled against the tentacles her eyes began to glow a blue in power before a Purple-Blue Reiatsu emitted from her body causing the Hollow to release her "Hado #33. Sokatsui!" the blue blast hit the creature shattering the mask killing it instantly the teen ran towards her sister,

"…Ng" Karin groaned, the girl supported her body upright.

"Karin-chan are you okay?" worry shone in her brown eyes,

"…Ng…we're…dead"

"Hai, I know" there were broken chains on their chest "let's go see Kaa-san and Otou-san before going to Kisuke-san" giving a nod of agreement she was supported up both girls were 5'4 in height, they were slim and petite, B-Cup breasts and curvy wide hips, their bodies a perfect hourglass. They both had grey pleated skirts and a white long sleeve button up shirt untucked with a black ribbon and black thigh high stockings matching Converse.

"…Mom's going to cry" her sister's brown eyes saddened, their hair reached just above their waist, Karin's bangs framed her face and Yuzu's bangs were swept to the left and the rest framed her jaw she had a black thin scarf around her neck

"I know" to their surprise there was a woman with a similar chain on her chest

"Karin, Yuzu?"

"Kaa-san…"

"Mom you're dead!" Karin eyes were wide as the woman looked at her chain then at them with a sad smile

"I suppose so, you're hurt darling" she went to help support her "you're going to see your father I assume" nods. Ichigo was shocked

"Are you crazy?" Urahara gave him a side glance

"Either way they'll end up in Soul Society, Isshin-san I suppose you're going as well"

"My girls are dead, there's nothing tying me here" he slapped his sons back "be glad we're moving in, you won't have to worry about visiting us anymore" the strawberry scowled despite being 21 he didn't look older than 17 the current age of his sisters.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING GETTING YOURSELF KILLED?" echoed through the 9th Division

"Gomenasai!" a childish voice followed

"Dammit, what the hell" BAM! Shuuhei watched the girl rub her head

"You'll give me brain damage Kensei!" the Vizard eyes narrowed, the teen sighed "we didn't notice not even Karin-chan…oh" she turned towards the window "Hitsugaya-kun is furious" the Icy Reiatsu was proof of her statement, she was thrown over a shoulder blushing "hey I'm wearing a skirt!"

"Shut up".

"Are you stupid?"

"Calm down Toshiro—"

"Calm down? I agreed that you train under that man for the sole purpose of avoiding this!"

"Well I'm dead! Its not going to change, Mom's dead, Yuzu's dead! Its all just peachy!" she turned away as tears stung, she hasn't cried in years she wouldn't start now.

"Karin…"

"Don't touch me" he ignored her, grabbing her arm to get her to stand

"I'm sorry" he stated, his hands on either side of her face "you didn't want to be here, you said so yourself that's why I'm upset" her eyes watered and his thumbs wiped the tears away "so don't cry"

"Who's crying? Something got inside my eye" he smiled

"Right". Masaki looked at the Manor as Isshin gave a goofy grin

"Welcome to our new home, the girls will be in Sereitei tonight so that means…"

"Isshin" he pouted, before capturing her lips

"I'll be nice" she smiled shaking her head, he was unbelievable but, he was the man who stole her heart…

"Ah…!" she blushed, as lips nibbled her collar "Kensei what are you…?" she bit her lip to not making any more strange sounds. She wasn't naïve she knew what this was and there were several times in the past that he's stopped just as things got intense because she was home and other people were there.

"Shut up" he unbuttoned the another 2 buttons as he moved lower, the teen wanted to don't get her wrong she was 14 during Christmas that they were much further than this. He had stopped remembering that she was still just a child. After leaving her in undergarments he had the shame to look arousing by licking his fingers that had been inside her, shaking the memory away it wouldn't help her current situation,

"Kensei stop…haa…" her hands weakly pushed his shoulders "you're upset" he ignored her "not like this" he did stop and looked at her, never in her life did she imagine to see so many emotions in his eyes. Pain, Fear, Anger, Frustration, Rage her arms wrapped around his neck "I'm sorry" her eyes widened as his arms wrapped around her waist his face burying on her shoulder smiling at that "I didn't want to worry you"

"Shut up" he had calmed down, before he began his attack gasping as his teeth grazed her shoulder "now shut up"

"That's very mean to…Aah!" he chuckled as she covered her mouth, glaring very childishly at him he released her ear. The caresses continued, the clothing slipping off as the night went by.


	4. TwoShot 4: Disobedient Behavior

"Where's Onii-chan?" Yuzu asked running down the Sereitei street. The chibified Rukia who was no bigger than 1 foot tall-pointed out the directions; violet eyes snapped open and a malicious smirk formed on the man's face as he stood unsheathing his sword. The Human gasped stopping and taking a step back instinctively,

"Here for him?" he pointed back at the Cell where her brother was bloody and unconscious. His hands chained to the wall "sorry kid, our King gave orders to kill anyone who enters this room" her eyes widened in horror at the sight of her brother and her eyes teared "I was told he had siblings-I had expected the sadistic, dark haired one" he pointed his Zanpakuto at her "I wasn't aware that the youngest Kurosaki had skills in the Hakuda Area then again, you are a _Kurosaki_!" Rukia gripped at the honey brown hair as the girl cried out as her torso was cut, blood sprayed as he twirled the sword he was about to swing once again,

CLASH! Sparks met as Zanpakuto's clashed, struggling against each other as their wielders pushed against them.

"Ha!" Grimmjow grinned widely "you're strong, aren't ya Shinigami?" he asked as the sword was making contact with his arm, his Hierro wasn't pierced. Brown eyes looked stunned at the help "don't get the wrong idea kid, Nelliel and Halibel are here to save Kurosaki. He saved their ass and mine. I don't like to be in anyone's debt-especially to a Shinigami" he stated and then grinned widely "I hear you're the top dogs, Aizen didn't mention you were strong" he pushed against the other "had I known, I'd come sooner!" he bolted, they clashed.

"Yuzu, go get Ichigo now" Rukia said. The girl gave a nod and ran across the room. Violet eyes moved in her direction, just as he Shunpo towards her the sound of Sonido made him pause as a aqua-green haired woman appeared on front of him with white robes "you're that Arrancar child that Ichigo carried around…" the woman unsheathed her sword.

"Please get Itsygo to safety, we'll cover for you Yuzu-chan" the 14 year old gave a nod and moved to undo the chains before carefully shifting her brother's weight on her body. "I won't let you hurt Itsygo" Nelliel held her Zanpakuto in both hands, her mask had been repaired by Orihime in order to fight "we'll stop you". Urahara frowned looking outside, his eyes scanned the area and he looked back inside the Vizards and several other Shinigami who were friends or followers of Ichigo were there. Captains, Lieutenants, Seated Officers, Unseated Officers, Humans and Arrancar alike were there,

Orihime's Shield flickered as she was finished healing Kenpachi who grinned flexing his wrist, the blonde's grey eyes shone with worry as a hand was set on his shoulder "Yuzu will make it back" Isshin stated "she's my daughter after all" the man smiled "it's like her to run off-she's like her brother in that sense"

"I'm sure she took Rukia Kuchiki with her or Kuchiki-Fuktaichou followed her" Hinamori informed "either way, both are missing and the Royal Guard is out there. Its extremely dangerous" her hand raised to her chest in worry, a blonde red eyed woman stood "Hikifune-sama, how strong are they?"

"Above Captain Class" the woman answered "Kiryu is guarding Kurosaki Ichigo, he's our Leader who gets direct orders from _that thing_-it'll be bad if she encounters him, I believe even I don't stand a chance against him, he's been corrupted with Powers from _it_. It would take many to take him down"

"Nelliel and Grimmjow are fully capable" Halibel spoke standing "I will join them, Sun-Sun, Milla Rose, Apache stay here and aid Kurosaki Ichigo"

"Yes, Halibel-sama" the 3 Fraccion chorused. The Vasto Lorde walked towards the entrance Hachi opened the Barrier and she stepped out. Shinji took a look at Kensei who was glaring at the wall, feet tapping the ground restless, his fist clenching over a thin yellow scarf, he smiled. He was worried about the youngest Kurosaki _'Yuzu-chan come back safe, for all of our sakes. I don't think Kensei will handle it if you were gone'_.

Rukia watched back at the Human bloody body that remained behind, "Yuzu, you're dead" the girl continued to run despite her wounds her unconscious brother over her shoulder.

"It doesn't really matter Haa… consider the situation Rukia-chan Haa…" the girl huffed and puffed as she ran, the adrenaline rushing through her veins "did you drink Haa… the antidote already Haa…?"

"Yes, it should start taking effect" the Lieutenant informed as if on cue her small chibified 1 feet long body began to glow and there was a bright flash of light, she then ran beside the girl "I'll use Shunpo to get us there" her arm wrapped around the girl and they vanished.

"!" Hachi looked up, they all tensed expecting battle but, only 2 young girls crashed to the Barrier a battered body over one of them "they've returned" he opened the Barrier and they collapsed to the ground. They turned to face the ceiling Orihime, Urahara, Yoruichi and Isshin rushed towards them. Byakuya watched his sister sit up uninjured causing his shoulder to relax. Renji breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Fix Ichi…go first Haa… Haa…" Yuzu panted tiredly.

"I'll heal you both" her hands came up at the sides of her head and an orange shield surrounded both siblings.

"It seems you found the antidote Yuzu-chan~" the blonde sang but, his worry shone in his eyes.

"Nope, it was broken-I had to do it" he chuckled,

"Yuzu-chan…" Orihime whispered, the girl smiled with a nod "I see"

"What's wrong?" Rukia looked to the side. She then spoke,

"Yuzu's Human body was lost in the process of our escape" Karin tensed, though in Shinigami form Yuzu was supposed to be alive and have a family. The days passed of constant Battle and Civil War in Sereitei, Aizen's eyes narrowed as his hand gripped around the hilt of Kyoka Suigetsu he couldn't use his Shikai against these Mind Controlled Shinigami, there was only a single choice left suddenly a body was sent fly just millimeters away from him to the wall.

As the Shinigami gave chase she continued to run in search for the man everyone refused to aid, there was something wrong with these particular Shinigami; it was like they couldn't understand what she was saying. Suddenly one launched at her, Yuzu ducked as his arm flew past her, supporting her hands on the floor as her feet locked around the Shinigami's arm flipping him over her. She quickly jumped on the other Shinigami pushing against his back as she kicked the 3rd on the face. Her hands came down to the ground as her body twisted in 4 circles her arms moving along with her body, legs kicking 5 Shinigami on the face sending them stumbling back.

The 14 year old gasped jumping as 2 Shinigami that remained both launched at her, jumping on air the Human extended her legs kicking them both on the head rendering them unconscious. Another came from the left her small hand moved for an uppercut as she twisted to elbow the other Shinigami that approached form the left, jumping to kick another before landing, panting a sword was swung down at her. Diving to the ground she twisted her body in a circle twice kicking the Seated Officer, flipping backwards she jumped on the last remaining Shinigami pushing against his shoulder causing him to crash right onto a wall, and she ran from the location. "You're..."

"Kurosaki Yuzu" she bowed politely "by the description they gave me you must be Aizen Souske; I'm here to help you enter the Royal Realm" his eyes widened at the Oken on her hand. Kensei gritted his teeth in anger, that stupid little brat ran off again and she had little expirience in battle ground. He was going to kill Urahara for teaching her Hakuda and Kido; he sped through Sereitei damaged streets when suddenly "Hado #73. Soren Sokatsui!" the blue blast caused damage, he clicked his tongue she was running low on Reiatsu as it is.

"Get down!" Yuzu dropped to the ground as an arm pushed her down, she saw a sword swing accross. The Vizard swung upwards with his Shikai sending the Shinigami stumbling back. "What the hell were you thinking running off like that?!" he snapped. The girl panted lightly suddenly a large explosion came from inside the golden doors he shielded her with his body as more explosions followed and the ground began to shake.

_**TO BE**_** CONTINUED...**

* * *

I'm sorry for being late on Updating, I've had some troubles at Work and School, and to those who've sent me Messages about my Ishida x Yuzu Stories. I will also, Update that one this week. I hope you like this Chapter i'll submit another Chapter of this Kensei x Yuzu shots.

SORRY! I know several have been asking me for _weeks _and I cut it short but, I'm late for my Job so.

JA NE!


	5. Oneshot 5: Love Bites Literally

Yuzu didn't expect for the boys to suddenly back off, she looked around suspicion. Looking around they wouldn't ambush her, right? Karin beside her snickered as if she knew something she didn't. The 14 year old didn't bother to hide her obvious confusion, then it was in P.E when she showered that she saw _it_, no saw _them:_

The love bites on her body.

How embarrassing!

Karin was only snickering at her reaction, after changing back to her Sailor Fuku she looked at the visible marks on the mirror, 3 on her left collar bone and neck, there was 1 on the right and then 2 on the top of her thigh. It was a good thing that P.E was her last Class. "Kensei Muguruma!"

"Hm?" the Vizard/Captain in Gigai merely arched a brow at the blushing girl.

"What is this?!" she pointed at her neck

"Property Claims" was his answer,

"B…but you didn't have to put it here!" she said pointing at her leg, Urahara grinned widely at the childish argument. He knew for a fact that they hadn't gone _that_ far yet, but that didn't mean the Captain wouldn't touch her. "I was lucky that I didn't get called on at the Principal's Office!"

"You pay too much attention to details"

"You're impossible!" he didn't bother to hide his smirk. Yuzu bit her lip as the man lifted her leg, his mouth sucking on her inner thigh he was doing it again, he always got away with it "Ng…sto…p"

"Shut it" she bit on her hand, he was driving her insane.

"Ken…sei, Ichi-go is going…to come…in" he ignored her, as he continued his attack on her inner thighs, satisfied that his marks were visible he released her leg. He crawled up her body, moving to her neck, he immediately attacked her weak spot on her neck under her chin.

"Control that blush, or I won't control myself" he warned, her lidded hazed gaze moved towards him. A blush covering her cheeks, mouth parted open and pants. At this rate his control would _really _snap.

"That makes you sound like a dirty old man" she whispered out of breath,

"Shut up" he knew what it made him sound like, there was no need to rub salt on the wound. She smiled, her arms wrapped around his neck pulling herself up, her small body pressed against his own, "…" her hug tightened as his arm came around her waist,

"-"his eyes widened at the whisper by his ear, his face softened as a small smile formed on his lips pulling her to her feet. The door slid open to this scene, _'I didn't think Kensei was one for hugs'_ Ichigo thought, clearing his throat.

"Uh, Hisagi's here" Yuzu blushed as she moved away. Ichigo scratched the back of his head seeing as the other walked away. Shuuhei saw the relaxed expression on his Captain's face and thought that something good might have happened. Kensei looked ahead there was a nice Sunset out. Her words lingered in his ear.

_"I love you"_

If he had his doubts about being with her for being too young, they were gone now. He had no plans on letting her go at all. He smirked. So he was possessive, he didn't see her complaining. Well...not entirely. He could still feel heavy eyes on him when he kissed her in the middle of Town; murmurs of a man taking advantage of a little girl had spread like wild fire.

To Hell with what everyone thought!

He was a pedophile? So what.

He was a pervert? He was a man with needs.

He was a lolicon? Shinji deserved that punch to his face

He didn't care about anyone else opinions in their Relationship before:

Why start now?

Yuzu hummed looking down and her eyes widened at the addition of Marks on her body. Urahara grinned as Yoruichi threw her head back in laughter. Ichigo however was plotting how to castrate a certain Vizard.

"Not again!" Shuuhei looked back and saw the youngest Kurosaki come out of the Shop her white shoe flying at them, "Kensei Baka no Ecchi!"

"Taichou...?" Shuuhei spoke up quite unsure. Kensei smirked

"You think that's being a pervert? Just you wait when I come back form Sereitei" he stated bluntly.

"!" her face went beat red, and Ichigo caught her before she could faint.

"Kensei what the hell!"

"What?" he arched his pierced brow "I'm being honest"

"YOU'RE WAY TOO HONEST!"

"Brats" the Captain muttered _'no you're just way too blunt Taichou'_ Shuuhei thought "let's got Hisagi"

"Hai. Have a good day Kurosaki-san"

"Its Ichigo dammit"

"Catch"

"Huh?" Yuzu's shoe hit him square on the face. "That hurts Kensei!"

"Moron"


	6. OneShot 6: Growing to something?

"Wow, I haven't read a Soul this Powerful in a long time" Yuzu whispered, taking her glowing hands out of Ichigo's chest "though you have a long way to go to reach your full potential" she was sitting formally on front of him, she was too amazed at how strong her brother was that she didn't fully think about what she was saying "Otou-san is at the same level as Kisuke-san, though they're still stronger than you, you still have a long way to go to—"

"What?!" he was beyond surprised, he was shocked, no stunned. There were no words for it, that goofball was a Powerful Shinigami? It sounded ridiculous.

"Oh…" she whispered "you didn't know"

"Oyaji is a Shinigami?" he asked in disbelief.

"…I'm not sure on the details, but he lost his Powers about 20 years ago though he won't tell me why or what happened. He let me read his Soul" she said softly, Ichigo couldn't believe his ears. This was not happening, he was supposed to have Powers because of Rukia not his Father! That made him only half-Human. He wasn't fully Human… "I'm sure he'll tell us when he's ready, please don't be upset I sensed a lot of pain in his Soul, it was something terrible" he looked at her "I could have looked, but I couldn't abuse his trust like that, he's Otou-san in the end"

"I'm not mad" he reassured her "so, any tips?" she giggled. It was faked, the last time she abused her Power she saw something she wish she hadn't. Urahara didn't seem to be aware of her knowledge, but she wished she didn't have to look at him in the eye and pretend she didn't see anything. The Spirit King was… "Yuzu!"

"Eh?"

"You're spacing out" he stated crossing his arms "what's wrong?"

"I was thinking" she smiled "what you need to do first is stop fearing him, Shiro-chan is part of your Soul one of the halves, so you must think of him like…a second Zanpakuto"

"Tough I can grab him by the neck and swing him around" he said dryly "and Shiro-chan? What kind of name is that?" he asked with a grin,

"Well he's a white copy of you, he was born the day you 'died' to gain Shinigami Powers." He grinned,

"I wonder how he'll react if I call him that," Shinji looked up to see Ichigo walking back inside "sorry I took long, umm this is my little sister Yuzu" he said pushing the girl forward gently. The girl smiled shyly, "that's Mashiro" he pointed at the green haired napping Vizard "that's Kensei" her eyes moved to the silver haired man who was bandaging his hands, "that's Love and Rose" with a small nod he continued "Lisa and Hyori" the blonde man walked towards them "and he's—"

"Hirako Shinji" she accepted his hand, causing her to freeze and eyes to dim. Her hold tightened causing the blonde to tense at the force behind it,

"Yuzu, you can let go of his hand now" Ichigo said, "Yuzu?" she suddenly gasped and withdrew, eyes tearing up

"…Ah, I need to be alone" she whispered running up the stairs,

"Yuzu, hey wait Yuzu!" she continued to run "she saw something" he looked at the thoroughly confused blonde, he then looked up the door. "…I'll be back right now", he found her crying in one of the corner of the building "hey, what's wrong?"

"I saw…hic…" she looked at him "what they did to him, to them…how they were created…hic…it was so horrible Ichigo…" he pulled her to a hug, she cried in his chest. When they got back they waited for explanations, it had been obvious the girl had been crying, Ichigo grumbled under his breath, his sister wasn't talking.

"Umm, she can read Souls and she uh, saw what happened to you guys…" he trailed off, "she didn't tell me what…and she won't say" he looked at his sister "I don't think it'll be a good idea if you guys touch her for a while"

"Urgh, Ichigo what kind of pervert do you take us for?" the blonde asked. He was trying to lighten the mood, the teen couldn't be more grateful,

"You? A big one, Kensei only seems the normal one" there was a snort from Lisa "if anything you're the biggest pervert here Lisa, you're reading Dirty Magazines all day"

"You borrow them,"

"No, I don't!"

"Yes, you do"

"No way, all I've been doing in train with everyone, but you heck when I'm supposed to be resting I'm washing dishes!" he accused, soon it fell back into the usual rhythm. Glances were thrown the 12 year old's way from time to time, all she was doing was sitting on a boulder staring into space. "Oi, Yuzu!" she turned to her brother "any tips now?" she gave a small nod, he helped her get down and he braced himself for the pain as her hands entered his chest,

"He's willing to teach you, but you have to use his Mask for at least 10 seconds at will and he'll deem you worthy" she said pulling her hands out, he rubbed his chest.

"Alright, I'm at 4 seconds now" he said to himself "Hyori!" the blonde grinned drawing her Zanpakuto and bolting at him causing the air to go by wildly as they zoomed past her. she slowly walked towards the group, sitting on the ground on the nearest boulder,

"May I ask what that technique you used was?" Hachi questioned, she looked up and nodded,

"I can read any type of Soul, since Ichigo's Inner Hollow shares a body with his Zanpakuto I can read him as easily as if I were reading Zangetsu" she informed "its just reading the power of the soul,"

"Impressive, I have not heard of such Technique before"

"Kisuke-san said it was unique too" she said wincing as her brother crashed to a boulder "how long has he been training for?"

"10 days" Love answered, giving a nod she shifted.

"Why did Ichigo ask you for tips?"

"Ah, well you see I can tell if a soul has reached its full potential. Ichigo is a little below half right now" Shinji's eyes widened perplexed "his Soul is different from anything I've read before, it shines too bright…"

"Kind of like a battery meter"

"You could put it that way" she agreed, Mashiro was on front of her

"Can you read mine?! Can you, can you?!~" she bounced on her knees,

"Mashiro" Kensei growled,

"Ah, its okay really" Yuzu said smiling gratefully "my visions are only once a day…it'll hurt a little" the green haired Vizard gave repeated nods to show her she was ready, her glowing hands "You're strong, your stamina is…"she trailed off,

"Insane?" Rose offered, pulling her hands out,

"You crushed your Hollow completely all that remains it's the Power, you were already strong as a Shinigami…you're almost at your full potential just a little more about 12% left"

"Yippee! Did you hear that Hachiin?" Yuzu turned to Shinji shyly, he pretended not to notice.

"No, Yuzu-chan I can't go to the back room with you so you can touch me~!" he sang out, Ichigo whirled to face them causing Hiyori to send him flying by a kick straight on the face. The blonde's head was smacked via Love and Kensei. Yuzu despite her embarrassment was more worried for her brother's condition, he was quick to recover "okay, touch all you want"

"Quit saying things like that, moron" the blonde gave a grin at Kensei,

"Jealous cause she's not touching, ouch" he winced, he had underestimated at how painful it would be

"I sensed you were Powerful, but you're about Kisuke-san's level" she withdrew her hands "you have about 20% more to go" Kensei and Hachi refused, Yuzu looked like she _really_ wanted to do it, the silver haired man brushed her off. Lisa gave Shinji a nod,

"C'mon don't be a sour puss Kensei, she's doing it willingly"

"No, thanks"

"Scared of a little pain?" the blonde challenged,

"Kiss my ass"

"I'd rather kiss Hiyori's"

"Whatever". He grey annoyed with her puppy glances, with an aggravated sigh he looked at her "alright fine" she beamed. He barely winced, it was a weird sensation though the others pretended to watch Hiyori and Ichigo's training he was very aware they were focusing on them,

"Eh?!"

"What?" he asked irritably,

"You're strong as it is, but you're barely a little over half" she said completely invading his personal space, he leaned back arching a brow.

"Whaaaat?!" Shinji did a double take, "geez, I knew you were a powerhouse and a genius to boot, but _that _is insane"

"Alright, since you're not disappointed, I want my personal space and privacy back" she gave a nod looking thoughtful,

"Oh…your Bankai could reach a second Level" he stopped bandaging his hands to look at her, but she was already sitting at the front _'second level, huh?'_ he shook his head and

The brat was a weird one.

Turns out that Tachikaze agreed that he could reach another Bankai Level, the bastard and he tells him _now_? "You have anger, resentment against Aizen Souske, the second Power of your Bankai isn't for revenge" the Spirit told him, he scowled "your Bankai reveals your greatest pain, the Bond you have. Your second Bankai isn't for anything you've felt before,"

"What am I supposed to feel? Feelings of mush?" he asked bitterly and sarcastically,

"Its to protect, Kensei"

"…" he remained silent,

"You might learn a thing or two from Kurosaki Ichigo, his Will is to protect only" he was then pushed out of his Inner World.

* * *

The teen stared at him as if he hasn't asked that, at his glare he gave a shrug.

"Oyaji told me that my name meant 'he who protects' I was little and naïve, but I knew I wanted to protect mom" he began "but then Karin and Yuzu were born, I wanted to protect them too…after mom died, I was lost didn't know what to do, I felt like it was my fault. Then, I noticed I was pushing them away…Yuzu she was the one who took the big step for all of us and she was only 4 at the time. She started to look after us, keeping us together…it was a big burden for her alone, so I helped her. They're my sisters…when I saw them get hurt I was angry, I wanted to protect them something I had completely forgotten about," he looked ahead.

"…"

"Then, I met Rukia she gave me Shinigami Powers and I wanted to protect everyone, but that's impossible I'm not superman. I became a Shinigami again to protect as much people as I could with my Power, now my Town is in danger, and this Town is my responsibility….I guess I just always wanted to protect,"

"That ain't much help" the teen smiled before looking at him,

"To put it easy, when you love" at the look of grimace he shook his head and rephrased his sentence, "when you _care_ about people, naturally you worry about them and want to make sure they're safe. The Vizards; you guys are like a big Family, you worry about each other, but not that much because you know you can trust in your Powers to defend themselves. On the other hand, if you knew someone else that didn't have strong Powers and had big chances on getting hurt, you'd worry a heck lot more for them and try and do anything in your abilities to protect them"

"…Makes sense" the other muttered, "so much for gaining that second Bankai" he pushed himself off the boulder,

"That's it? You're just going to give up?"

"What the hell do you want me to do, meet some Human and care about them? It doesn't work that way"

"Actually," the teen began looking across the Training Ground to where Yuzu was cooking "you already know someone like that,"

"You're bloody joking" at the teen's look, he shook his head in disbelief and walked away. Ichigo paused, before doing something _only_ his father would do,

"Hey, she's adorable and she's already growing on you! You can't deny that!" a dark glare was shot his way causing him to grin, now he knew why Urahara grinned like an idiot when he teased them. it felt good to have the upper hand on others.

"Go to hell!" the man shouted.


	7. OneShot 7: Silly Thoughts

I was inspired to write this Chapter by some Poems I read called '150 Reasons why I love you'.

I apologize if the characters are too OCC I was too excited about writing this Chapter.

* * *

Kensei watches the 14 year old from the corner of his eye, 2 months. 2 months since she's been in Sereitei attending the Academy. Yet when he's nearby, someone is, someone is _always_ with her, he rolled his eyes at the protectiveness. _'idiots, the whole lot of them'_ he thought. Oh, he knew about her crush on him and honestly he didn't know what she saw in him. As if his temper wasn't clue enough. He snorted as he saw the 10th Division Lieutenant practically glue herself to the girl. Like as if that was going to stop him from talking to her alone anytime he wanted.

Morons.

Okay, maybe he wants to know 'why' more than he'd likes to admit, its not like he's stalking her-cough-cough- he just happens to be there when she comes into the city. His thoughts soon are poisoned by her, what does she want from him? Why him? Why not some Human. Why not Kuchiki? Heck, even Shinji was a better choice. He wanted answers, he's unsettled and he just keeps working; Paperwork, Training, more Paperwork, Meetings, Squad Training. The pattern continues…

Lately, every time he looks up to see Shinji staring at him, a confused look on his face. Rose with a questioning arched brow, and he realizes that he has been quiet for several minutes. At first it was just pondering at how the hell the brat came to like him. It shifts to certain smugness and a lot of smirking. Shinji starts to poke at questions, trying to get him drunk to get answers. He always blows him off by a simple shut the hell up. It usually works, not until Rose starts to question.

He _really _needed new friends.

Karin had forgotten to tell Yuzu that her Cell had broken and that it only worked on speaker, her sister had been dead for 2 months and in Soul Society. Yuzu didn't make it to be 15 and was stuck in a body of a 14 year old. She sympathized with her sister considering 'who' her sister's source of affection was. That Source of affection was in her Living Room with Ichigo. For the past 4 minutes they were talking about her feelings, _"Karin-chan!"_ her sister reacts to her snort, forgetting who was in her Living Room she began to lecture her sister.

"There's no such thing as too good for you!" she said slamming her hand on the couch TV forgotten "if anything you're too good for that guy, seriously whatever you see in that teddy bear I can't see it"

_"Muguruma-Taichou is too hot for her" _Matsumoto's drunken voice carries on, _"I mean have you seen that man? He's as popular as Kuchiki-Taichou, though his temper blows it off"_

"To hell with that! Yuzu's too adorable and innocent for him!" the Lieutenant laughter came from the other line

_"That there, I agree with. Our cute little Yuzu-chan needs a prince charming not a grumpy solider"_

_"Wah, Matsumoto-san don't touch that!"_ something shattered on the other side of the line _"wait, don't turn, oh"_ crashing sounds _"or there…"_ her sister trailed off _"Oh…"_

"She broke your cups again, didn't she?" the small sigh was enough answer "look, you need it to get it off your chest why don't you just tell him?"

_"Because I can't burden him with that" _her sister answered _"I'm satisfied as we are now, I couldn't ask for more"_

"Is that so?" Karin turned slowly to see the Vizard/Captain standing behind the couch arms crossed, an unreadable expression on his face.

"Y…Yuzu" there was dead silence on the other side of the line. Matsumoto looked at the girl she had frozen, color draining from her face. He _knew_…Kensei knew now, and he'd probably hate her.

"Karin-chan, I think now isn't a good time to talk" the girl began to shake, her eyes began to water. The Lieutenant knew exactly what she was thinking.

_"Rangiku-san what's wrong?"_

"I don't think its wise to continue talking on the phone". Rukia walked in the Dorm and sighed softly pressing her hand against the girl's burning skin "I didn't know who else to call"

"Yuzu usually gets sick when she's emotionally unstable, I've seen it happen once, but Ichigo told me that its happened many times before" the Lieutenant informed, "we just need to let it pass, we need to go to the Lieutenants meeting. Yuzu will be fine alone, she needs time to herself"

"She won't hurt herself, will she?"

"No", she kept waking up and blacking out, when she was finally able to stay awake for a few moments she heard the door knock, her senses were to unstable to focus on who it was. Her body was shaking, she was so cold though the sun was nice and warm outside. Just as she reached to slide the door open, she began to cough hurrying to the bathroom she just vomited on the tub. Red, a lot of red. _'Oh no, not right now'_ she thought, but her lungs burned she couldn't breathe properly, coughing and wheezing there were footsteps in the bathroom vomiting again there was a curse, something told her that she should know that voice.

After a while, the arms that held her keeping her from completely collapsing on the floor wrapped more strongly around her and she felt darkness cloud her vision. It must have been a while that she was out, her fever had lowered not completely though, sitting up there was pain on her chest, clenching her hand over it "you're sick" she froze. Her head slowly turned to the source of the voice, the Vizard was sitting near her Desk twirling his Shikai, looking at her "you don't seem surprised" looking away in shame "you've gotta be kidding me" he stood.

"I'm sorry"

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" she didn't flinch, he exhaled sharply shaking his head "you're a martyr, that's what you are"

"Its not like that at all"

"Then, what the hell is it?!" he snapped "you hide your problems, you have problems with about half of the Academy Students if it wasn't for Hisagi witnessing it nobody would've known. You have feelings for me and you keep that to yourself too, now what? You're sick! Who the hell knows for how long!"

"I already told you its not like that!" she flinched catching herself with her left hand as her arm clutched her Kosode with her right hand, "…they don't mean it, I understand why they do it" she whispered "most of them came from Rukongai probably after their families have been killed by Hollows…me? I came from the World of the Living, to Sereitei the Kuchiki Manor, the Kasumioji Manor, the 1st Division Barracks then here. I didn't suffer like they did"

"No, you didn't. You went through a heck lot more than they could ever experience in 4 centuries" he stated "you gonna deny that?"

"You're wrong"

"8 Hollow attacks in 3 months" he said, "you were 11 years old" looking away "174 in a time of 2 years" his eyes narrowed "not to mention your trip to Hell, you died there!" looking away from him "let's add the Vandenreich, when the Stern Ritter kidnapped you and tortured you if it wasn't for that Human's healing you'd be covered in scars, want me to continue?"

"That's enough"

"Ho? Alright, then the Spirit King," she shook her head "that monster killed you! He tortured your mother's soul! You saw her die! Heck, your old man died in your arms!" he stepped forward "and they have more pain than you?, don't make me laugh" outside the Hall was an Academy Student who gasped in shock, "not even half of them would be sane by now, they'd be dead or in Maggots Nest" the Student backed away and ran off. He looked at the door and back at the girl, "how long?"

"When it poisoned me, I…I had similar attacks. Aizen said that they would continue for 5 years…that was how long his lasted" looking away to the window,

"4 months," his jaw was set

"If I don't die from one of them" she whispered. He punched the nearest wall, Yuzu jumped as she heard the wall break from the force. He pulled his hand back, looking at anything, but her. He was too pissed off at the moment,

"You" he shut his mouth, he didn't even know what to say without shouting. "What kind of freakin masochist are you?!" she flinched as the pain turned worse, stumbling out of her Matt she rushed to the bathroom to throw up again, she was crying not because of the attacks, but because it hurt hearing it from him. Sliding the bathroom door shut, she didn't want him to see her like this. If Aizen could do it alone, so would she.

"Just go…hic…" curling up in the corner of the bathroom she hugged herself, there was a reason she hadn't told Kensei about her feelings. It wasn't only that she didn't want to burden him, it was that there wasn't any guarantee to live the following day. She had already written Letters to her Family in case that she died. She tried to keep her cries low,

_'Ichigo I'm sorry if I didn't tell you anything, I didn't want you to worry about me. I know for a fact that you'd look after me as if I was a time bomb ready to explode, you wouldn't try to spend time with Senna-chan. You'd be worried about me. I'm probably being selfish, but looking after you and Karin-chan is all I've ever known, you'd think of it as selfless, but I never learned to be the opposite. I…I want you to be happy, to life a long life and don't feel guilty because I will not be happy at all. It wasn't your burden to carry, its mine alone. Aizen-san said that I should rely on someone, he didn't have anyone to rely on when it happened to him and it wasn't something he wanted to go through again. He said that someone so gentle, innocent and compassionate as me shouldn't be alone. Maybe I'll regret not relying on anyone, but I can't cause anyone so much pain by having to watch as I die, I couldn't put anyone in that position because it would be painful. Otou-san wanted me to go, but I couldn't leave him alone there…I stayed with him until the very end hoping someone would come to save him. Nobody came. I couldn't cause anyone that type of suffering and crush their hopes. Especially not my Family or my loved ones. I'm sorry. _

_-Yuzu Kurosaki. _

Kensei clenched his jaw clutching the latter and turning to the door, _'that idiot…'_. He walked to the door, "what kind of idiot would let you be alone?" he asked, "you know…" he began "there are a lot of things I chose to ignore, a lot of them I do regularly and you…I can't ignore. I won't make that mistake again, either you get your ass out here or I drag you out" he heard her gasp, he waited it took several moments for her to slide the door open "that wasn't so hard now was it?"

"You're unfair" she whispered,

"I'm a selfish bastard, I do a lot of unfair" he said dryly. She laughed wiping her tears, "come' ere idiot" he muttered, she walked into his arms, he pulled her close leaning his chin on the top of her head "you're gonna live you got that? Heck if I let you die, I'll die first before you do" he wasn't good with talking about his feelings, then he remembered something "why me though?"

"Eh?"

"Do you want me to spell it out for you?" she shook her head lightly,

"I could always tell you anything and you didn't think less of me, you respected my decisions…though we talked for hours there were times you got irritated and snapped at me for being too pessimistic" she giggled "when you're annoyed with me you say you will do something but then you forget…" she smiled "when you do remember we argue as childish as it was, I liked spending time with you" blinking back her tears "even though I was too stubborn to leave when you'd tell me to run when I was attacked, you protected me I…I could feel safe with you, something that even Ichigo couldn't really make me feel"

"…" he waited,

"I never had anything to live for other than my Family, I never had these kinds of feelings before…but I don't regret them. I've seen so many sides of you I wish the others could see too, they wouldn't have to judge things they don't understand about you…I" she shut her eyes "I…" her cheeks colored "I fell in love with you for who you are, and I wouldn't ask you to change for anything" he pulled her back at arm's length to stare at her,

"Oi, don't say that you even got me embarrassed!" he suddenly snapped.

"Don't complain you asked me!" she protested despite her blush, "oh" she covered her face with her hands feeling it go hot. Her hands were moved away, feelings hands on each side of her face she was pulled close as lips were firmly pressed against hers, her eyes fluttered shut as the lips moved responding the best she could since she was inexperienced, she was startled as his tongue brushed against her bottom lip. She _knew_ about the types of kisses and it seemed kind of gross. He nibbled at it causing her to open her mouth, if anything she could feel her face get hotter as his tongue swept inside her mouth and her knees started to go weak.

"…Can you breathe?" a meek nod was what he received in response, he leaned in claiming her lips once more. Yuzu felt butterflies in her stomach, her knees were weak, her heart was pounding against her ribs strongly she could hear it in her ears, her hands were clenching over the fabric of his Haori as if her life depended on it, and her lips…her lips felt like there was electricity when they brushed against his. It was exactly like Senna said; its overwhelming. When he pulled away for air, she was sure she was going to faint "what I'm still fascinated about…is that I can be moody and you still love me"

"Ah…" she froze at the sight of Rukia and Rangiku watching with hanging jaws at the door, "Kensei" she whispered burying her face on his chest out of embarrassment. The Vizard/Captain clicked his tongue, giving the duo of Lieutenants a glare before looking at the girl,

"I'm gonna talk to Unohana whether you want me to or not, you get your ass to sleep and better be there when I come and check on you, got it?" a nod, "good" he grudgingly released her and walked out of the Dorm. As soon as the door shut he winced as he heard the bubbly Lieutenant of the 10th Division squeal and demand details.

He was certainly grateful for being born a man.


	8. OneShot 8: Drunken Confessions

Yuzu felt saddened for the fact that a year later after she met Rangiku Matsumoto she was on the list to go to Maggots Nest. Hitsugaya-kun had told her that there was little they could do to stop it, Ichigo was angry that it was unfair that they couldn't do anything to bring out the once bubbly woman out of her depression that was affecting her work.

Urahara remarked albeit sarcastically unless Gin Ichimaru was alive nothing could save her.

She remembered once that the 2nd year Anniversary she had been there with the woman, she had cried the only thought in her head was: _'someone so beautiful shouldn't cry, it's like the angels are crying'_ so she vowed to find a way to make her smile. In the time of 2 months she found a solution. "Yuzu, what are you going to do?" Karin asked seeing as her sister was changing out of her Pajama's once everyone was asleep in the Household.

"Help Ran-chan" the 14 year old answered,

"How?" her Twin asked sitting up on bed,

"I'll be breaking several Laws in Soul Society, so its better if you don't get involved" her Twin's blue-grey eyes widened.

"You can't be serious!" she shushed her, giving a sad smile "what are you going to do exactly?" fixing her black stockings and thigh length dress she slipped on her yellow hoodie sweater over, looking up.

"The only way there is to save her, bring back to live Gin Ichimaru" her sister looked stupefied, "to bring life, you must give life" those cryptic words being said her sister tiptoed out of the room. Karin sighed staring at the wall, they always made the decision for Yuzu involving the Spiritual World, she'd let Yuzu have her way this once. She wanted to save Rangiku-san too, the woman was like Rukia; a sister to her. Yuzu bit her lip looking around before jumping off the building into the alley and landing swiftly.

Walking towards the main street there was no cars nothing, she took a deep breath and kneeled by the ground feeling the faint traces of Reishi buried in the ground. Shutting her eyes in concentration her Reiatsu flared a Blue-Purple color and then it was followed by a binding light. The particles began to form a pale hand keeping a steady hold in her Reiatsu knowing it would be a matter of seconds before any Shinigami in the area her brother included sensed it. Kensei Muguruma wasn't amused at all, he felt the Reiatsu flare and thought that the brat might've been in trouble.

He's been feeling off about her confession to him last year; a drunken confession at that.

Sure, he's been a little protective despite not having brought up the subject, when he arrived and saw her Reiatsu flaring and a reforming body of Gin Ichimaru the only thought that processed was: _'she had to do something stupid, didn't she?'_ just like her brother, she did insane things to help her loved ones. In this case Matsumoto Rangiku the Lieutenant of the 10th Division, Hisagi had been glum lately because of her situation. A blinding light made him shield his eyes, when it began to fade he saw a Chain of Fate connecting the two, "what the hell did you do?"

"…!" Yuzu looked up startled, suddenly the chain shattered in tow leaving 8 links on her chest and it disintegrated on the pale man's chest. Once it was all gone he snapped awake,

"You little..!" she did what any sane person would do seeing the Captain's temper nearly burst. Grabbed the former traitor and vanished.

* * *

"You broke to Laws of Soul Society, using Forbidden Kido and siding with a traitor" Kyoraku said, the Captains were lined and the girl was in the center, "what do you have to say for yourself?"

"I didn't break the first Law, its unclassified Kido since I created it from watching Orihime-chan's Technique" Urahara gave a nod of agreement from where he stood beside her.

"That is true," glares were given his way. Mainly Soi-Fon.

"And I didn't side with a traitor because technically speaking he's not a traitor, he followed Aizen Souske to find his weakness and kill him to which he died in the process of trying. There are 6 witnesses, and the reason I revived him was to help Ran-chan" she said firmly, now wasn't the time to give into her shyness and calm nature. This was about saving Rangiku and she had to act as she was the deceased Soutaichou's Granddaughter, Isshin's daughter, Kurosaki Ichigo's little sister. Not a shy, soft spoken, well mannered, polite little girl.

"That is pure rubbish!" Soi-Fon shouted,

"Also, Aizen Souske isn't exactly a traitor" she added "he was doing it out of his own self sense of justice, if he hadn't known what the Spirit King truly was Soul Society wouldn't be standing right now" silence followed, "if I'm not wrong 2 Captains did that in the past, though they didn't go to the lengths that man went through the concept is the same". She stared fearlessly into the current Soutaichou's eyes,

"You're as much as a Traitor as Gin Ichimaru!" Soi-Fon shouted in anger "you both deserve to be executed!"

"Nonsense!" Shinji snorted, Kyoraku didn't hide his grin as he tilted his hat forward, and Ukitake looked amused the blonde turned to the side to hide his snickers. Yuzu gasped and looked down as her cheeks colored in embarrassment realizing that her outburst had been something the former Soutaichou whom she did not meet would say.

Gin hummed looking up as the girl entered the Cell and sat across from him,"Since ya revived me, kidnapped me, got me captured I'd like to know why" he said.

"I'm really sorry about that" Yuzu apologized, "it was better that it was Hitsugaya-kun the one who detained us than Kensei, he was really angry" he gave a nod "and I'm a friend of Ran-chan, she's been depressed since your death for a year it seemed she was doing fine, but the second year things started to get bad...it began to affect her work, now she's on the list to be sent to Maggots Nest. Hinamori-san, and the other Lieutenants look after her in case that the Onmitsukido come for her,"

"!" his eyes snapped open, Hitsugaya was standing outside the Cell.

"That's why I revived you, when I first met her she was crying in the place where you died. I…I didn't like it" she admitted "someone so beautiful shouldn't cry, I've tried to make her smile…but all she does is cry, I don't want her to get sent to that place, she used to be so free, she doesn't belong there" with a sigh "that's why if you were alive, she'd get better…she loves you a lot and wouldn't put it past her to try and take her life" his eyes hardened,

"She…she tried didn't she?" her strained smile said it all,

"Ichigo managed to stop the bleeding in time, he healed her to the best of his ability before taking her to Kisuke-san" there was silence and there was guilt in his expression, opening her mouth she shut it "I'm Yuzu Kurosaki" he shook her hand,

"Gin Ichimaru". There was a tap on the cell.

"Yuzu" looking at the Captain standing there,

"Hitsugaya-kun" standing as he held out various letters,

"They're from your family" he said "you're not allowed visitors, the both of you not until the Soutaichou decides what your punishment will be" he stated eyeing the man who wasn't wearing his usual mocking grin, if anything he looked like a depressed puppy "take care of yourself" with a nod, she went back to her seat as he left. Shuffling through the letters she smiled,

"Hm?" he turned to the girl holding out a Letter towards him, when he opened it he immediately recognized the writing. It took several minutes to read all the letters, just as she was folding the last one from her father who was being over dramatic as ever, a cool finger poked her cheeks, Gin pointed at the Cell's Gate. When she turned something hit her forehead causing her head to lean back,

"What was that for Kensei?!" she demanded puffing her cheeks as she rubbed her forehead,

"Are you kidding me?! You're still asking!" he snapped,

"That hurt!"

"It hurt?" he echoed eyes narrowing dangerously "you freakin died and that hurt?!"

"It was my decision to make!" she yelled back not denying that it did in fact, feel horrible, "If anyone should feel upset about it, it should be Rangiku or my family!"

"Why you little…!"

"Ho?" the voice sounded amused "could it be that ya—whoa" Gin ducked the projectile "that was close" the Vizard glared at him, "ara, ara I didn't say anything'" he said holding his hands up in mock surrender, but the grin was plastered on his face.

"Eh?" Yuzu blinked confused,

"And you" the Captain hissed "when you get your ass out of here, you're gonna deal with me" she paled realizing that he was _truly_ angry with her, the times in the past that he's argued with her it was just his temper not really anger, or it was just bantering fun. Now, it was different and her chest constricted painfully as he walked away,

"K...Kensei wait!" she rushed towards the bars to see him storm down the Hall "I'm sorry"

"He was jus' worried bout ya" Gin said in a knowing tone, turning to him "he's a big guy, probably hides what he feels maybe ya scared' im". 3 hours later, Rangiku burst into the cell holding the bars after giving thousands of thank you's to her. She hugged her childhood friend through the bars. They were talking, "I dunno she's been like that since Capt'n Muguruma left"

"Was he angry?" she asked worriedly, looking at the 14 year old who was sitting on the corner of the cell hugging her legs resting her chin on her knees with a gloomy aura around her,

"I haven't seen' im so angry before" he said,

"Oh, she's probably heartbroken"

"Matsumoto-Fuktaichou your visiting time is now over" the guard announced. The following morning Gin woke to find the girl in the same position as yesterday, he leaned his chin on his hand

"So gloomy" he tilted his head "yare, yare could it be that ya like Muguruma-Taichou?" her cheeks flared, "nani? What's with this Shakespeare?: 'show to me a man and a woman—"

"So ya noticed" a voice cut off his quoting,

"Hirako-Taichou" the blonde grinned, he crouched outside the bars.

"Psst, Yuzu-chan" he called out holding a bag "I know ya want chocolate, come on" he swung the bag back and forth "Ukitake-Taichou sends them" she crawled towards the bars and took the bag sitting with her legs outstretched she secured her hoodie since it was cold there "I heard that ya got in an argument with Kensei, don't let it bother you he's just worried"

"But he was really angry" the girl whispered glumly as she took a bite of the chocolate,

"How bout some Sake?"

"Rukia-chan and Hinamori are going to get upset again" she said,

"They don't have to know, do they?" Gin tilted his head _'what's he planning?'_ he wondered. He then realized what the blonde Captain/Vizard had in mind once Kensei came to see the girl again, he was much more calmer than the day before.

"Kensei, you're a big meanie!" she said poking his chest, "I was scared because you wouldn't talk to me anymore, now you come here like nothing happened. You're unfair!" she shouted/

"Are you _drunk_?" he asked eyes narrowing dangerously.

"No, I'm not!" she hiccupped, his brow twitched in irritation "go away!"

"Oh no you don't" he grabbed her arm. He glared at Gin who raised his hands,

"I dunno, when I woke up she was like dat" he said innocently,

"Let go" the girl pulled "just go away, is better and you don't have to put up with me…hic…" she sniffed bowing her head to hide her tears.

"Argh dammit! You piss me off!"

"What did I do?!" she cried, he grabbed her hoodie's collar and pulled her close his lips crashed against her own. Gin snickered knowing Shinji would be watching from the hidden camera he installed via 12th Division. She struggled at first, then leaned into the kiss as his hands moved to each side of her face to deepen the kiss. "Haa…" her knees went weak causing her to flop down on the ground "you're really unfair" she whispered,

"Dammit" he muttered sliding a hand down his face and crouching on front of the girl "its your freaking fault" he said "you shouldn't have said that, I didn't want to take it seriously and I did" he gritted his teeth together. Her drunken conffession came back to bite him on the ass for not taking her serious.


	9. OneShot 9: Possible Futures

Sorry for the long wait, here's another One-Shot

Enjoy!

* * *

Kensei's head perked up and he whirled around blocking the Sai Blade with his Shikai, his eyes narrowed "who the hell are you?" the cloaked figure simply raised a leg and kicked his side. He skid back, the figure bolted once more. His eyes narrowed, the Reiatsu was definitely a Shinigami's _'just what the hell is going on?' _he thought. The War with the Vandenreich had just ended a few weeks ago and now this?

The figure blurred, zooming past the Shinigami. His eyes narrowed at the scene just ahead, he grabbed the cloaked figure by the shoulder and shoved her to the nearest wall. "That's enough, Hisaki"

"O…tou…san" a young girl with orange hair and violet seemed. Kensei's eyes widened at the familiar hand offered, he was pulled up just as he was about to thank the Punk, he froze - his hair was long just like when he came out of Dangai. Then he wore a Haori with the '1' on it.

"Sorry" was all this older looking Ichigo said "Hisaki, let's go"

"Nazu-chan is dead because of him!" she shouted "he has to go, he has to die before they—!"

"HISAKI!" he shouted, she flinched tears gathering in her eyes "its been over a century, let it go"

"How could you…? She was your sister!"

"It's because she was my sister that I forgave him, she loved him!" her violet eyes watered once more "let's go"

"Otou-san, I just want her back" she cried in a low voice, he sighed pulling her close

"I know…" he looked back "forget you saw anything here" another Shinigami appeared on front of him, tall, slim-lean built yet muscular. A standard Shihakusho with a 1st Division Fuktaichou Badge, scene cropped silver-grey hair and brown seemingly sad narrow eyes.

"Uncle, the portal will open soon" he spoke,

"Good" he turned back "Shinobu take Hisaki first" the other followed his gaze towards Kensei and his eyes turned pained, looking away he hugged his Cousin and led her away as a pillar of white light surrounded them.

"What the hell is going on?"

"2 things" the older Ichigo said "you fall for her, love her to the end" he said "second, don't let her go no matter what, who the hell cares if she's threated just protect her" he turned his heel, as a pillar of white light "it was really nice seeing you again" he smiled "don't commit suicide you'll be surprised at how shocked people were…and for your information never call her 'cute' she'll blush until she faints"

"!"

"Kensei, what happened?" Shinji asked as he arrived beside

"…I don't know" that look the Lieutenant had given him, he'd seen it on _her _face a few times. "Shit, don't tell me that she's…" his eyes widened and then his name, 'Shinobu Eishima' had been his 4th Seat over a century ago. They had been good friends, for that kid to be named after him… it had to be his son.

* * *

"Kensei, you're spacing out. Is something wrong?" a soft, childish voice asked. He blinked, and the words came out of his mouth before he even processed it in his brain.

"You're adorable you know that?" her cheeks colored as smoke came out of her head. She was adorable.

"W…what are you saying s…so suddenly?" he leaned close, the 16 year old remained firmly rooted to the ground, her stubborn Kurosaki streak prevented her from walking back or leaning away. There was a pan on her hand, he knew that could turn to a weapon in any second.

"You're just some brat" he stated eyes narrowing in frustration "yet I…" it was a now or never situation "find you lovable" her eyes widened, if it was possible her face turned even redder.

"Y…you—"

"Yuzu! Oyaji and Ichii-nii won't stop!" Karin's voice came from the Foyer, crashing sounds behind them

"Good punch my son!" her head bowed, bangs shadowing her eyes as her small fists clenched,

"Oyaji! What the hell?!" more crashing sounds

"Yuzu!" Kensei exhaled sharply leaning back and turned to walk away, just as he was about to fully turn metal hit the ground and her small hands grabbed his collar and pulled him down, her soft, warm lips crashing on his own. He was taken aback for a second, his arms were just hanging at his sides for 3 seconds, until they pulled her close.

All commotion died down in the Clinic as soon as it happened. Closing his eyes he savored the moment, Karin was staring wide eyed, Ichigo was gaping and even Isshin was watching stunned. Rukia however, shocked momentarily she took a Picture to send it to Matsumoto for the SSWA.

"Haa…Haa…" she panted lightly as they pulled away.

"I'm not going to let you go, I'm possessive and jealous" he stated with a light smirk,

"I can live with that" she whispered with a smile, despite the cute blush dusting her cheeks, he pondered for a second then whispered something in her ear. The word 'cute' she froze, going red then slumped in his hold.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU TELL YUZU?!" Ichigo boomed, Kensei on the other hand was trying to not laugh,

"She really does faint" he mused

"KENSEI!"

"She faints when she's called cute and not adorable, heh"

"Don't 'heh' me!" Ichigo grabbed his poor innocent sister "aww, dammit!" the Vizard smirked


	10. OneShot 10: Too much Sake

Rukia helped an intoxicated Yuzu walk into the house. Ichigo glared at her then caught sight of the drunken Yuzu. He blinked perplexed, his 14 year old sister was passed out drunk? Why did she even drink?

"What happened after I left? Wait, who let her drink? How much did she drink?" Ichigo asked walking towards them in Shinigami form, he had only gone to take care of a Hollow. Kon in his body rolled his eyes at the question, holding the urge to laugh his head off.

"It's a long story, Matsumoto-Fuktaichou gave her Sake and she drank a lot" Rukia answered, as he entered his body and carefully got his sister from the Lieutenant's back as they continued their way inside the Clinic. He vanished up the stairs, Karin followed with a 'Goodnight' leaving the Shinigami to her thoughts.

"So, what happened?" Ichigo asked as she entered his room, sitting on the Closet,

"Ahh, what a night!" Rukia said, the Lieutenant giggled remembering what happened hours before.

_Shuuhei set his hand on the girl's bosom and rear curves to support himself as he stumbled. The girl began to go red, realizing his mistake "Kurosaki-san, I'm sorry!" though it had felt nice, in his drunken state he tripped on his own feet to a side as her fist raised towards his face, he fell to the ground._

_"!" her fist made contact with someone else face, gasps were heard. Yuzu stared horrified at the man who faced to the side, Shinji snickered in the silence. Kensei had gotten punched on the face because of his Lieutenants clumsy mistake, the Captain in question lifted his hand towards his lip and saw blood,_

_"Ah, I'm really sorry!" she cried, he turned to face her,_

_"That's a good left hook you got there" he commented, the hit had actually hurt._

_"Eh?" Yuzu blinked trying to wonder if she heard correctly, _

_"It was well angled" he commented, touching his lip with a wince. There would definitely be a bruise tomorrow, he arched a brow "just too fast for someone in an anger spur, you'd be left with an opening" she was pinned down to a table. _

_"Muguruma-Taichou she didn't mean it!" Rukia began, as Karin turned to the commotion Hitsugaya also, followed her gaze. Shinji waved it off and soon everyone began to party once more. _

_"I got a short temper, kid" he stated, his brow ticking "heh, you're pretty small for someone who could hit that strong" he stated, _

_"It actually hurt my hand more than your face" she said, her honesty would have been adorable if he wasn't pissed, and slightly buzzed form Sake. Matsumoto leaned in as she watched the duo from her Seat on the table that the girl was pinned to, _

_"Don't be so sure about that" he leaned in by her ear "Shinigami aren't robots, you may be Human I know enough of Hakuda to know that your pain isn't long enough compared to the pain on my face right now" _

_"Too close" she mumbled, he suddenly smirked _

_"Muguruma-Taichou I'll take punishment!" Rukia insisted. He looked her way then the girl staring up at him, the Human he's had a few conversations with but, this was the first time they were this close. _

_"Punishment huh?" he suddenly smirked "I can take a gift of apology"_

_"That's good" Yuzu whispered, her eyes widened when his lips were on her own_

_"Oho~!" Matsumoto laughed at the close distance she got to watch this from. Her Camera began to take many Pictures. Karin's eyes widened as she saw a tongue slid inside her sister's mouth. Yuzu flushed as her eyes were lidded and hazed. After a few moments, he pulled away a thin string of saliva connected them and he licked his lips looking very sexy while doing so, _

_"Haah" she panted lightly, he smirked at her _

_"That's a good gift of apology" he straighten up then walked away. Shuuhei could only gape, he had groped albeit in accident and almost got punched, then she was kissed very intimately and his Captain was getting away with it. _

_"W…What?" Yuzu blushed red "my First Kiss" Matsumoto laughed holding a cup of Sake on front of her, the girl didn't think twice about drinking it. _

"She drank until passing out drunk, that's all" his face had a light blush

"Kensei kissed my sister?! With tongue and all?!"

"Yes, I wonder" she mused "Muguruma-Taichou didn't strike me as the type, he might've had a little too much to drink as well"

"That's not the point! Yuzu's innocence was—!"

"Silence fool! It was a kiss not rape"

"Don't say it so simply!"

"I'm going to sleep" he fumed as she shut the Closet door shut, the following morning her sister would blush or flinch either it seemed that she had last night events in her mind. The days to come she seemed to calm. Things happened so quickly that she couldn't even think.


	11. OneShot 11: Obliviousness and Beach

It wasn't the fact that she had been practically dragged to the Beach the fact that she was troubled, it was the fact that she was the only girl-with males, male _Shinigami _at that. Ichigo, Byakuya, Renji, Shuuhei, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Kensei, Shinji, Rose, even Urahara was there! All in swimming trunks some with open tops.

Yuzu Kurosaki Age 15 was frightened-like a cat.

Yoruichi had forced her into a 2 piece swimsuit it was black, small shorts on the bottom and a tube sport brat with spaghetti strap for the top. Her spiky hair was fine but, the plaits her hair was usually tied on were loose. Ichigo who usually was protective about her showing skin wasn't even complaining! It wasn't fair, her only ally was not on her side.

For 2 hours they were near her, when one wasn't teasing her endlessly they were enjoying their time like swimming, surfing or just enjoying the shade. "Pst , I think Urahara traumatized her" Ichigo looked over at his sister. She was hugging herself, knees tucked under her chin a gloomy aura around her. He had gone against this idea, the only reason he had agreed to it was because his sister needed to get used to men around her.

He had come of course to make sure things didn't go too far.

Just as he was about to stand and head over to reassure her, someone else had walked up to her. He smiled, really of course _he _would go save her in the end. Yuzu hummed looking up when a white shirt was dropped on her head, pulling it down the man dropped to the sand beside her and sat. "Thank you" she mumbled,

"Idiot" Kensei muttered, really he had gotten too annoyed with her looking like everyone was about to rape her. Not that he really blamed her, they were giving her looks that he didn't exactly like. Yoruichi really knew how to put people on the spot, the girl buried herself in the shirt that reached mid-thigh, it smelled of ozone. Her favorite.

"I really would've felt better if Rukia-chan would've come" she mumbled against her knees.

"The point was for you to get used to guys" he stated, her eyes widened perplexed. He sighed annoyed scratching the side of his head "you're too oblivious, and you wouldn't have been conscious if this hadn't happened" he explained "your brother got too pissed off about guys stalking you home and you're not even aware of it"

"S…stalking?" she looked at him in disbelief, "no way, I'm not" her hands made signs of a curvy body as she leaned forward setting her hands on the sand "they must be after Karin-chan" he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Moron!" her eyes went wide "you're in this place because you're too oblivious. You might be insecure about yourself and not see it but, you're beautiful, heck you don't even wear make-up, your smile is almost too overwhelming! I don't blame those Humans for getting smitten with you!" her face went read, as a microscopic blush grew on his cheeks.

Both looked away embarrassed, Urahara and Shinji shared grinning looks as Ichigo looked between laughing and having an aneurism from shock. The others pretended to not have noticed anything, "ah, erm, umm…thank you" he blinked looking at her from the corner of his eye, she was blushing.

"Don't mention it" he muttered, silence reigned.

"Lunch Time!" the girl looked up at Ururu, Jinta and Tessai.

"Ururu-chan!" she cried in relief, hugging the girl "I'm so happy you're here" she wasn't lying, "my heart and my stomach are dying" she whispered as her soul came out of her mouth remembering earlier events. Ichigo had to sweat drop as Ururu carried his sister away.

"I'll resurrect you"

"Ururu-chan the lifesaver" Urahara grinned wickedly when squeals came from the Cabin, both girls burst out red faced "I hope you enjoyed the pictures, of my—"

"Kisuke-san!" the girl cried "I did not want to see your anatomy!"

"Urahara!" the blonde laughed as the teen chased after him Zangetsu materializing on his hand "I'm going to kill you!" Byakuya arched a brow bemused at the pictures all over the walls of nude men and several of Urahara. He was unimpressed. Leave it to Urahara Kisuke to pull a trick this shameful.

"Well let's get to work boys before Yuzu-chan gets scarred for life" Shinji announced, in the background a chibi Kensei and Yuzu were talking. The girl giving multiple nods of agreements to whatever the Vizard was saying.

"If I say don't think about it, the more you'll think about it" he stated, he sighed scratching the side of his head "come with me" she stumbled slightly as his hand pulled her by the wrist. They walked down the Beach for a while until they got to the planks were the small Town Fair was at.

"This is…"

"What do you want to do?" he asked, not looking very comfortable at getting stared at, well his _tattoo. _The girl pulled his arm towards some games on the back. Yuzu beamed as she spotted the firework section by the end of the dock.

"This way!"

* * *

I know not much of romance, I wanted something fluffy instead. I'll keep you updated.

Hope you enjoyed.


	12. OneShot 12: Talking Illness

"So freakin help me, I will lock your door and tie you to the dammed bed." That was a fact, she hesitated her approach knowing full well that he _would_ do that and more. She glared childishly at the man, the difference in strength was like Heaven and Earth, she didn't stand a chance against him.

"You wouldn't dare" who was she kidding? He would do it in a heartbeat.

"Bed. Now" he commanded. Yuzu sniffed her fever wasn't helping her current situation. His eyes narrowed at her from where he sat on Karin's bed. With a defeated sigh, she complied walking towards the bed and sat staring at him. It was childish, ridiculous since his temper was snapped like a twig at anything childish, immature and such.

Kensei simply stared back at her, the message was clear as water: he wasn't leaving, not until she got better at least. Just because her Family weren't around they usually didn't fuss about her catching a cold, it didn't stop her from cleaning, cooking or working at the Clinic. However, Kensei didn't get the memo. A small sigh escaped her lips,

Kensei raised his pierced brow, amused smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth. Knowing full well that he had won, the 14 year old tugged off her Sweater leaving her in her sleeping gown crawling in the bed "that wasn't so hard now was it?"

"Humph" he rolled his eyes, scratching the side of his head before making his way towards her; there was a fevered flush across her cheeks and a hazy fog across her innocent brown eyes. Her breathing was uneven and quick, a scowl was quick to form at his lips "you're bad" she mumbled with a pout, an idea came to mind.

It would be worth the screaming and embarrassed things she'd say. To get her to stay silent and not say a word to him unless necessary, a smirk crawled at his lips as he eyed her, her stomach dropped getting a very bad feeling about this. "I could always show you what a real bad boy's like."

"KENSEI! YOU PERVERT! GET OUT! GET OUT!" the Vizard chuckled as he walked down the stairs towards the Kurosaki Household Kitchen, the girl really needed to stop being so responsible and rest when she was sick. He sighed staring at the Tea on the Cabinet, which was not the kind he need for the brat. Looking up at the ceiling contemplating, he could go buy what he needed and return before she could think of getting up again.

2 days later. He scowled darkly, those idiots had left her on her own and ran off to Soul Society. Should he risk calling the Quincy to look at her? No, he could handle it. Yuzu shivered when the damped cloth on her forehead was replaced, she was so cold that's what she hated about her colds. They looked about to kill her every time she got one.

It was one of those ill nights that he was taken aback at her words: "…I'm glad…that I…haah…fell in love…with someone…haa… like you…Kensei…haa…". It was the fever talking, there was a saying: _"when ill or when drunk one speaks the truth" _. So he waited for her to get better to confront her about this,

"I'm really sorry about this" she apologized when she woke better on a morning. "Ichigo is usually the one who looks after me, I get really troublesome when I'm sick but, its rare that I do"

"You got that right" he mumbled under his breath, he could hardly sleep at her words that kept replaying in his mind.

"Hm?" she tilted her head,

"Do you remember what you said?" she blinked confused,

"If it was something embarrassing or rude I'm very sorry I didn't mean it—", the hard way it was. He titled his head back to face her and interrupted her,

"You said that you were glad that you had fallen in love with me" Her mind did a shutdown, going completely blank and erasing whatever apology she was going to continue. Her skin went pale as her head bowed, bangs shadowing her eyes,

"I didn't mean it, I…I…"

"You're not convincing anyone" he stated flatly,

"You're way too blunt!" she stated looking up at him, and froze. Their faces were just inches away, her face began to go red "urgh" just as she was about to look away his lips crashed on her own "mph!" he didn't allow her to move an inch, his arms around her petite, slender frame. Her protests soon died down, relaxing against him her eyes fluttered shut.

"…You love me either way" he whispered by her ear,

"Don't get too carried away!" she tried to pull away shy, and embarrassed about the closeness. Her hands pushed against his muscled chest

"What? If you wanted to touch just ask I can take off my shirt" he really loved to tease her. Ichigo entered his home, any words he was about to say died down as he saw Kensei standing holding his red faced sister, who was in turn kneeling on the couch facing the Captain. "You're getting rather blunt"

"You're an overgrown bully!" she cried: her poor heart was beating too fast, at this rate she'd get a heart attack. Her strawberry clip had fallen and it was a gift her mother hand given her, so she had gotten on the floor to get it from under the couch.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO MY SISTER?" a loud shout echoed in the Clinic, Kensei's eyes moved towards Ichigo he had sensed the teen long ago, he didn't care that he saw.

"Onii-chan! It's not what it looks like!" Yuzu cried

"Oh, really?" Kensei arched a brow. Ichigo couldn't help it he gaped. _'Took the words right out of my mouth' _he thought, his world began to spin.

"Well, its not well it _is_ but, ah! He's going into shock! Ichigo! Ichigo!" the strawberry fell to the ground with a 'thud!' he woke to find a pair of worried brown eyes looming over him. "How do you feel? Dizziness? Nausea? Headache?" he pushed himself up on his bed.

"I'm fine" he answered "please tell me it was some dream"

"Gomenasai"

"Argh, where's Kensei?" he asked running a hand through his hair.

"In the Kitchen" she answered biting her lip

"I'll talk to him, stay here"

"But—!"

"It'll be fine, I just need to talk to him" he said darkly Zangetsu in hand.

"Ichigo, wait! Kensei run!"


	13. Oneshot 13: Maybe I can touch your heart

Prude. Stuck-up. Serious. Cold. Distant. Frightening.

The many reasons women left him. He was used to it, 100 years ago, and now.

Kensei was currently in the Human World for a Mission, walking down the street he was dumped again. Nothing new, he sighed out why did he even bother? Oh right, he wanted warmth. He was lonely. To hell with it, it was his fault that they left him. His eyes narrowed in annoyance he did not notice the Hollow creeping behind him.

She noticed, she sees _him_ but, what will he do if she told him? Brush her off as a silly girl crush. Probably, she's only 14 after all. When the claw closes in on him, her body moves on its own, he saw blood spray as his back hit the ground with a grunt, he doesn't feel any pain, not enough that would cause him to lose blood.

His eyes move on front of him and his eyes widened. The girl was standing over him, a Hollow Claw stuck through her torso, blood begins to drip from her chin as the Hollow pulls back it lets out a roar. Yuzu feels her body go numb and her body gave in, "don't disappear…" she whispered, as her tears made themselves known "don't go where I can't follow!" she flinched the pain is too much, "you're too important to me, but that's all! I can't protect you from getting hurt!"

"!" he knows its not the physical pain that she's referring too. Her Spirit is expelled from her body and the sudden suffocating cold feeling that she's felt once before washes over her. She's dead. The broken chain on her chest is just there to prove her point.

"We can do one of two things," Urahara said. "You could allow me to perform Konso and send you to Rukongai."

"Fat chance," Kensei stated flatly,

"Or unlock your Shinigami Powers" finished the ex-Captain. "Considering your heritage, you should have no problem doing so, Ichigo and you have the same Parents after all. Then you can go to Soul Society and attend Shino Academy" He paused as a silence filled the room.

"Urahara—" the Vizard began with a hiss, but was promptly interrupted.

"I'll do it" she whispered, he looked down at his Tea.

"The method your brother went through, when he was going to Rescue Kuchiki-san" she gave a nod, her bother did tell her that Urahara helped him gain his Powers but, not the 'how' "the method is aptly called The Shattered Shaft, and it is a creation of mine."

"What is it exactly?" she questioned, he smiled she was a smart one. He stood

"Why don't I show you?" the girl stood following him down towards the Training Ground he didn't look up her Sailor Fuku in fear of getting a foot to the face. They walked further away from the ladder and further towards the Grounds when they stopped and he explained "It is a three day trial, during which you will be at the bottom of a vertical hole with your hands tied behind your back, by a Bakudo Spell, the corruption of the Chain is increased inside which is why it takes 3 days"

"There's too much risk" Kensei began "no"

"But, shouldn't that turn me into a Hollow?" the 14 year old asked, looking up at the man ignoring what the Captain had said completely.

"I should but, you have Shinigami blood, during the time period of 72 hours you'll temporary access your Inner World. Your Zanpakuto Spirit should be there. Its up to you to gain the Powers or become a Hollow" she gave a nod understanding

"What is it?" he sighed, he really didn't want to tell her. Not while Kensei was glaring murderously at him.

"It is highly probably that you will gain an Inner Hollow" her eyes widened slightly "are you sure you want to continue this?" her eyes returned to their normal size,

"Hai, I do" he smiled raising a control he pushed a button and she began falling inside "wah!"

"Bakudo #99. Kin" her hands were pinned behind her by black bands, with a sigh she sat quietly "my apologies Yuzu-Dono" smiling up at Tessai

"Its okay" the Giant felt remorse but, Urahara's eyes had enough guilt for both of them "ne, Oji-san" the blonde hummed "if I fail, I want you to kill me" his eyes widened "and don't tell my Family I was ever here, they'll think I'm missing and eventually find my body, there's no reason for you to be blamed when I came to you"

"!" the Vizard was frozen in place, the blonde left her in company of the children and Captain.

After a few hours the girl then noticed something "It feels so long, the sky is always daytime. How did Onii-chan have the patience to stay like this for so long?" knowing her brother wasn't one for patience,

"He panicked." Jinta answered

"Eh?" finding herself lying down and starting up,

"You asked how he went through this and that was because he panicked. He paid little attention to the time he had left in his attempt to climb out." Ururu explained "he didn't understand Kisuke's explanation and thought he had to get out in 3 days so he could gain powers, he ran up the walls"

"What a moron" was the mutter behind her, Kensei had decided to stay with her.

"That sounds like something he'd do." She murmured in slight amusement and horror. The next several moments were spent in silence there was a somber air around them,

"Why are you going through with this Yuzu? You'll probably get a Hollow or worse—!" the red head was interrupted

"Because I won't be able to face them, if I don't" was all she said, when suddenly pain came so suddenly that she didn't even have time to breath; a small gasp of pain was all the sign the two children had before the Chain's corruption kicked in and brought her to her knees. Her pain filled eyes stared at them as they watched the little mouths on the links devour themselves in a matter of seconds.

"Yuzu-chan!/Yuzu!" both Ururu and Jinta cried out. The girl panted refusing to scream, the pain was so intense it wasn't even that bad when the Hollow killed her just days before

"…Go…" she managed to say, they didn't move "…I don't want you…to see me…like this…go…" they complied with her wishes leaving her alone. Urahara was the last thing she saw before darkness claimed her vision, the blonde saw the white come out of her mouth and eye as the Mask began to form, and she still wasn't screaming _'you have to do this Yuzu-tan, you have to for Muguruma's sake' _he watched the 14 year old.

"Shit" Kensei's fist clenched as Tessai told him to step back. He watched the white Mask begin to form on her face, his eyes narrowed to slits. His jaw was set. Yuzu woke to find herself in a dark place, there was a thick fog around looking ahead there was a night sky with a full moon, looking ahead there was only wasteland, turning to the left there was a single tree with black Cherry Blossoms, turning to her right there was a cave and behind her a Lake,

The world gave another shake, but this time it increased and the ground began to crack. In a desperate motion she turned in a whole circle, looking for something that could give her a clue when her eyes landed on the Cave she ran towards it when she arrived the sight that greeted her was a cloaked figure she saw skeleton feet, looking up

"You've arrived" the voice was deep, smooth yet velvety a clear sign that it was a man _'this is my Zanpakuto Spirit'_ she thought, her wide brown innocent eyes focused on where the head would be it was shadowed by the hood.

"Hai" taking a step forward, she felt at ease despite the possible destruction of this World and become trapped in it, then the ground broke underneath her as a skeletal hand reached out to her own, her eyes widened at the skull mask underneath the cloak

"This World has begun to crumble, somewhere deep within these flowers your Power is hidden" he spoke, looking to a side the black Cherry Blossoms were larger than the normal size "now search for that which calls you, find it before you become a Hollow" he stated, he stopped his fall and she continued flying into the cracks, suddenly falling inside the Lake the flowers floated around her

"My Shinigami Powers" she whispered, thinking back on the feeling she had when her hand touched the Spirit's. Her eyes shut in concentration, _'there it is!'_ swimming towards the flower there was a long Black Hilt. A presence was suddenly behind her she didn't turn but, did pay attention to the words said to her.

"Do not hesitate. Do not look back. If you fall, keep walking. If you're blocked, fight. Hear my name: Sunder…" pulling at the hilt a sword came out. She woke to find something over her face

"Zetsumei" her voice sounded…echoing? Her eyes widened realizing what it was, Urahara looked at the girl's Mask it was similar in many ways to Ichigo's own but, it looked more of a Skull of the Kushanda, the teeth were long and then fangs at the edges, it was pure white and 2 black lines that were on the top right.

It suddenly fell off, _'she might've been more affected by Hell than I originally thought'_ Urahara mused inwardly, she wore a Shihakusho looking down on her hand there was a black rod looking up there was a curved blade. It was a Scythe, the Zanpakuto suddenly morphed back to a black long sword and she began to fall forward. Kensei was on front of her the next minute catching her.

"Idiot". Yoruichi watched in amusement the girl eat her 17th bowl of food, Tessai had been pleased that she was starving when she woke "you were hungry?"

"Mh. Starving since before I got here" the girl answered before finishing the Ramen. Urahara sweat dropped but, then sensed her Reiatsu it had grown considerably it was even larger than when Ichigo first became a Shinigami. He thought back, well since the War with the Vandenreich since she was knocked out of her body her Reiatsu began to grow quickly attracting Hollows, leaving Isshin no choice but, to teach her control.

"Ne, Yuzu-tan you are Captain of the Kendo Club at your Junior High aren't, you?"

CHOKE! COUGH! COUGH! "H…how did you…?"

"Isshin-san of course~" the blonde sang. _"Don't disappear…" she whispered, as her tears slid down her cheeks "don't go where I can't follow!" she flinched yelling aggravated her wounds "you're too important to me, but that's all! I can't protect you from getting hurt!"_. Kensei bolted awake and sighed loudly.

"Damn that brat,"


	14. FourShot 14: Time Twists in usual ways

**FINALLY! I know, I hope you like this Chapter.**

* * *

Kurosaki Yuzu. Age: 13 wasn't having a good day. The last she remembered was Orehime trying to destroy the Hogyoku, her brother screaming out Rukia's name, Hitsugaya grabbing Karin, and a binding light. Now she was sitting up on ground trees surrounding her, she wore a light blue thigh length kimono dress and black thigh high stockings and barefoot. "Where am…I?"

Days passed it could have been weeks when she sensed a familiar Reiatsu, without thinking she ran towards it. There he was Urahara Kisuke! Her favorite Uncle, he was inside a small cottage "Kisuke-san, open up its Yuzu Kurosaki!" she knocked when hunger hit her, and her vision darkened

"Yuzu Kurosaki?" the blonde man, caught the young girl

"I'm glad I found you" she mumbled "I haven't been able to sense anyone since Orehime-chan destroyed the Hogyoku" his eyes widened. There's no way anyone knew about that "after Aizen was defeated after he escaped Muken, Ichigo was able to grab the Hogyoku back from him and brought it to your Shop, Yoruichi-san said that Orehime-chan could destroy it with her Shun, Shun Rikka" the girl sighed "there was a binding light then nothing, I woke up in some unknown place this isn't Karakura Town that's for sure"

"…!" _'Karakura Town, is she talking about the World of the Living…?' _he began to think on the Information she provided in her daze. There was no lies to her words she did mention 'Muken', 'Hogyoku', 'Aizen', and 'Yoruichi' he sighed there was no other explanation for this and she recognized his Reiatsu signature to track it down "what Year is this Kurosaki-san?"

"Its April 18, 2006" yes, his theory was confirmed

"I'm sorry to inform you this Kurosaki-san, but the Hogyoku must've caused you to Travel Back in Time, 112 years in the past to be exact" her eyes flew open

"Eh?!". Yoruichi looked at the girl that Urahara had brought in, he had filled her in albeit reluctantly on the importance of the child. Her yellow eyes looked at the sleeping girl, her blonde idiot friend said that she fainted after he told her that she had Time Traveled _'poor kid' _she thought. Brown innocent eyes opened "Yoru…ichi-san, why is your hair short?"

"It wasn't long" understanding dawned the girl

"So its true…"

"I'm sorry" helping her sit up "Kisuke filled me in, we can do 3 things" those brown innocent eyes looked at her "we can send you off to the Academy, go live to Rukongai or let us train you" the girl looked so troubled _'if Kisuke is right and she is Human, she must be between the age of 12 and 14' _her eyes saddened

"Otou-san was a Shinigami, I have the same possibility of becoming one as Ichigo. Its better than doing nothing" the girl spoke softly, her voice was soft and childish "if its not any trouble I'd like for you to train me, even if you don't know me I want to be with someone I'm familiar with" the tanned woman smiled sadly, to be separated from her loved ones…

"Are you hungry then?" she asked with a sudden good mood,

"Starving for days"

"What are you waiting for let's eat!" pulling the girl out of the room, she was startled before a smile formed on her lips. The woman smiled satisfied on cheering the girl up.

**4 months later…** Yuzu skid to the ground, opening her eyes she found herself looking at hazel eyes _'Hirako-san?' _he had long hair now.

"Heya there, what's yer name?" he asked crouching

"Yuzu Kurosaki"

"So you're the kid I've heard about from Kisuke" his eyes looked back, and the girl had an uneasy look "must be nice to have Family around ne?"

"He's a good uncle" she caught on with his lie. He pulled her to her feet

"I'm Shinji Hirako, just call me Shinji Yuzu-chan" she gave a nod with a small smile

"There you are, did I kick to hard Yuzu-tan?!" Yoruichi called out, the 13 year old dusted herself off

"It doesn't hurt…much" she ended with a mutter, the woman laughed

"Oi, Hirako, Souske come in! come in!" the girl quickly ducked Urahara's incoming attack his grey eyes softened, at her fear of the Lieutenant behind the blonde man. It was understandable, wrapping his arm around her he was a Captain now "don't leave her out so late Kisuke!" the woman called out

"I won't" he promised, as they walked out of the 2nd Division "that must've been very unpleasant for you" that was an understatement, she was pale her small hand was clutching at his arm tightly cutting of his circulation

"Oi, what'd you do to the kid, she's pale as a ghost" a gruff voice questioned, looking up at the Silver-Grey haired Captain

"Muguruma-san" he greeted "nothing just a bit sense of a Déjà vu she had"

"Who's she?" the curiosity in the other's eyes made him almost arch a brow

"My unofficial adopted niece" he answered

"I feel sorry for the kid" he pouted at that "Oi" brown eyes blinked repeatedly, she looked around realizing that she wasn't in any danger she relaxed "what's your name, kid?" her gaze flickered back to the man crouching on front of her,

"Yu…Yuzu Kurosaki sir" he arched a brow at Urahara who smiled realizing what he had noticed _'she's innocent, too innocent' _her eyes held pain of losing someone, this is the brat that Shinji had told him about the time traveler

"I'm Kensei Muguruma"

"Yuzu-chan he's the Captain of the 9th Division" the girl's eyes widened,

"Cap…Captain?"

"Mah, don't be so formal, kid just call me Kensei"

"Hai" the girl suddenly squeaked and his eyes darkened as he saw who it was. Hand were groping the poor girl

"Mashiro!" he snapped, the green haired Lieutenant laughed ducking away from the punch. Urahara was hugging the traumatized girl "you little…!"

"Kensei, you idiot Bleh" his brow ticked. Looking back the girl was sniffing

"There, there you're still pure it was a little groping" _'is that something he should be saying?' _he thought with a sweat drop

"Kisuke-san!" she cried out "I've never been touched by anyone much less a woman or a man. It was very uncomfortable!" grey eyes widened perplexed along with brown. Mashiro laughed just as she was about to pounce again, the blonde was shielding the girl

"Don't worry I'll protect your purity Yuzu-chan"

* * *

**12 years later…** Yuzu looked at her reflection she didn't look a day older than 15. It was nearing the day of the creation of the Vizards, her eyes saddened when she remembered gathering them to tell them what would happen: _Yuzu bit her lip "the 9th Division will head out to investigate" she continued when she was interrupted_

_"No"_

_"Eh?" looking at Shinji_

_"I know you wanna help us Yuzu-chan, but don't tell us what'll happen" he stated her eyes widened fearfully_

_"But, something extremely bad will happen and you'll all get exiled!" she protested, Yoruichi gave Urahara a look _

_"It has to do with Aizen-san, doesn't it?" the girl shivered in fear that was enough confirmation "its okay Yuzu-chan"_

_"But—"_

_"We'll be fine, we went through it before we'll take it now" Love stated, she looked at the ground _

_"It's better if we just let it run its course, confirming that we're alive in a century alive means we're okay"_

_"I suppose but, still…" the Hollowfication process… her eyes saddened. They'll be in pain, _

_"Don't make that expression" Lisa stated, wiping her tears "we're grateful that you're trying to protect us but, we shouldn't gamble in changing time" _

_"We'll take anything that baldy Aizen throws at us, alright!" Hiyori announced Rose smiled in agreement, her tears made themselves known_

_"Its frustrating we get, its our choice. So don't cry" Kensei stated setting his gloved hand on her head. _Yuzu sighed softly, she fixed the pants she wore they were similar to Yoruichi's wrapping a white cloth from her knees to ankle, a long black t-shirt came on with a similar cloth around her waist. Looking at the Lavender hilted Wakizashi _'we'll fight to the end Shigetsu' _she thought

"Yuzu-tan going out?" Yoruichi questioned as the girl slipped on her sandals over her black Tabi

"Hai, I was going for a walk" her eyes looked ahead her honey brown hair had grown to her waist but, she kept it midback bangs swept to the right and the rest framing her jaw. Her body was slender, petite B-Cup bust and slightly curvy wide hips 5'2 in height, with a small sigh "I won't be able to do anything Yoruichi-san"

"I know how that feels, just get some fresh air Yuzu-tan" giving a nod the girl walked out. Without realizing it she ended walking towards the 9th unaware of her surroundings she ran into a broad chest, with a small 'oof!'

"You suck at being a Shinigami"

"Eh? Kensei" looking up the Captain crossed his arms

"What's with that look?"

"No, nothing" looking down her eyes looked to a side saddened. He sighed scratching his head,

"Look" he began

"I understand" she whispered "I do, if that's your choice I'll respect it" ignoring the stinging in her eyes "I just didn't want any of you to disappear being told what happened its different from living it" she swallowed "I care, I care too much and it hurts, but I'll do nothing and respect the choice you've made" it wasn't just about what would happen tomorrow anymore, he realized

"Idiot" he wrapped his arm around her and she began to tremble instantly. Urahara was troubled when he couldn't find his 'niece' so he immediately went to Yoruichi, the woman merely gave a grin his way

"Don't you sense it, who she is with?" he frowned searching out her Reiatsu, he relaxed

"For a second I almost thought that _he _got her"

"Ah, young love" he chuckled as they sat "well what do you say our last Party?" she took out a bottle of Sake "feels right to say goodbye, eh?" he gave a nod. Their last night in Sereitei, as Captains that is he was already done with the Gigai's. The following morning, Yuzu woke to find an empty Mat looking outside _'that's right…the Mission'_.

She winced slightly at the soreness between her thighs, he had been gentle but, it was still her first time. Washing up, she quickly headed towards the 2nd Division in a swift Shunpo to find Yoruichi teasing Soi-Fon endlessly. With a smile "Ohayo!"

"Ohayo Yuzu-tan, had fun last night?" with a wriggle of brows the girl went red

"Yoruichi-sama! Its not proper to speak that way!" Soi-Fon looked about to have an aneurism

"You're so uptight little Bee~!" the woman sighed "well there is something you should know" the girl snapped her head up "Yuzu-tan I need you to listen as well" so the woman was going to pretend she didn't know anything "you're both my Bodyguards" she began a serious expression "in place that I'm gone either of you will inherit my Division, understand?"

"Yoruichi—"

"Yuzu-tan I'm sure Kisuke filled you in about who's after me, Tessai and him and I can't stop you from protecting your Uncle" Soi-Fon's eyes widened "someone had Infiltrated te Gotei 13, they have plans to do something within a Century given the fact that I'm gone, I ask both of you to stay silent"

"We understand" they spoke, the woman smiled

"Good, just get strong and never stop getting stronger because if I'm gone we'll meet again for sure. Nobody can take out the Goddess of Flash so easily, ne?" they smiled at her words "now, who's up for some Lunch! I'm starving!"

"Yuzu" Soi-Fon whispered "what is going on?" she asked once in their room, putting up a sound proof Barrier

"Kisuke said that someone in the Ranks of the Gotei 13 had plans for several Captains, Yoruichi-san was the one to find this Information. They're going to frame them of a crime they won't commit" blue eyes widened "I need you to promise me because I'm not sure if I'll live past today"

"Anything" they had become like sisters in the past decade

"Become the Captain of this Division, and keep an eye out don't get hurt" hugging the future Captain of the 2nd Division "make us proud, I'm sure you'll make a great Captain"

"Yuzu" tears soaked her shirt

"Fly high little bee" the honey brown haired girl whispered.

* * *

Their Souls weren't stable, looking at Yoruichi who looked at Urahara the Hogyoku hadn't worked, "there's something I can do" she spoke up. Taking a deep breath "it can be Classified as Forbidden Kido, but its something I've been working on" she added, her brown eyes looked at the unconscious Vizards

"What does it do?"

"It was made to strengthen the Bond between a Zanpakuto and its Master but, it could work on this"

"Even the line of the Hollows with the Shinigami Powers" Urahara murmured in realization "what's the Prize? There's 8 of them it'll be much work, especially if it's a Forbidden Kido" her smile said it all, he wanted to protest "No"

"Tessai" the girl called softly walking towards the Vizards

"Yuzu no!" Yoruichi moved forwards when a Barrier formed around them both, Tessai was holding it. Both Urahara and Yoruichi tried breaking it causing the man to add 10 more Layers. Yuzu let the Purple-Blue Reiatsu flood around her as her hand went through Shinji's chest. His body tensed her eyes shut the girl saw a flash of white and black pulling them together his Reiatsu began to ease, she did the same to the others

"That's all" standing her body began to glow "they should be awake soon" making her way towards the trio she smiled warmly "maybe we'll meet again on my time, I was really happy growing up here with you both" a single tear rolled down her face, Yoruichi reached out to hug her "gomenasai, I really couldn't sit back and do nothing after all"

"Yuzu-chan…" grey eyes looked conflicted

"Don't look so down, I'm not even born yet" she smiled warmly at him when her Spiritual Body shattered leaving only behind the Zanpakuto that clattered on the ground

"…Urahara what's the Deal? Where's Aizen? Shinji asked as the mask disintegrated, seeing Yoruichi crouching to the ground picking up an all too familiar Wakizashi "where's Yuzu-chan…?" the question died in his throat at the tears on the usually cheery Noble woman.

"She's gone Hirako" a breeze was felt, Kensei grabbed the blonde's robes

"What the hell are you saying Urahara?!" he shouted. Yuzu gasped, coughing violently

"Yuzu! Oi, Yuzu!" was that Ichigo? She continued to cough, arms wrapped around her body "Urahara-san she's awake!" footsteps quickly approached, the coughs shook like tremors in her body

"Yuzu-chan can you hear me?"

"Kisu…ke?" there was a sigh of relief coughing a few more times

"You gave us quite the scare, when the light was gone you remained unconscious your Soul wasn't in your body. You gave us quite the scare" her brown eyes looked up dazedly

"The little Bee…" she whispered dazedly, his breath hitched Ichigo gave the blonde man a confused glance "Shigetsu, where's Shigetsu?" sitting up.

"YUZU!" the teen half expected it to be Karin, to his surprise it was Yoruichi "you fool don't scare me like that" her hold tightened around her. Holding back tears "you foolish, foolish girl"

"Gomenasai Yoruichi-san" the woman was like her sister, just as much as Soi-Fon "is the little Bee okay?"

"She is"

"And the others?"

"Fine" the girl smiled relieved

"I'm so glad urgh" bringing her hand to her mouth, they gave her the path to rush towards the Bathroom and empty the contents that was in her stomach "how long was it?" she whispered out of breath

"For us here it was 12 Days, which is strange it was 12 years for you" Urahara mused. Ichigo had enough

"Would someone tell me what the hell is going on?!" the 18 year old demanded. An hour later… there was silence, after having filled the teen in "so you weren't dead just back in time?" a nod "someone how its easier to believe than when the midget told me she was a Shinigami" he muttered

"That's mean don't call Rukia-chan urgh" the girl ran again to the Bathroom

"Yuzu-tan do you want me to run some tests, that's the 14th time today?!" the blonde called after her

"Please do" was the defeated response, Yoruichi watched her Best Friend go from intrigued to startled and amused in 15 seconds "what is it?" the girl whispered as she rested her head on her brother's lap. Who was waiting for answers

"How does Kaa-chan sound to you?" blink. Blink

"What?!/ Pregnant!" was the reaction of the Siblings "I didn't expect…" she whispered sitting up, wrapping her arms around her stomach "it's a gift ne?" she looked up "you're the Godparents" she stated firmly

"What?!" her brother was on the verge of having a Stroke,

"I think we should tell the others" Urahara suddenly spoke in a somber tone "they all grieved, we all did" her eyes saddened but, she smiled giving a nod "I'll make the call to Sereitei, this is the number to Hiyori" the girl smiled instantly

_"What do you want baldly?" _

"Do you hate me that much, Hiyori-chan?" there was a CRASH! Then a shout of 'Lisa!' before a loud shout came from the Phone

_"You IDIOT DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH WE CRIED FOR YOU?! AND YOU CALL ME LIKE IF NOTHING WAS WRONG!" _

"But, I wasn't even born yet! Didn't Kisuke tell you?!" the 14 year old protested

_"You piss me off! Where are you?!"_

"In Kisuke's Shop"

_"We're on our way!", _in less than 10 minutes Mashiro was the first to enter hugging her

"Mashiro missed you!" Ichigo found a sandal to his face

"Why didn't you tell us that your sister was Yuzu, dumbass?!"

"Why would I tell you about my Family huh?!" he snapped back

"Oooh! A baby!" Lisa smiled as Mashiro began to poke the slight swollen on the girl's abdomen "I'm your Aunty Mashiro", it was the following morning when she woke that she fainted her symptoms hadn't been that bad but, Urahara had told her that her Pregnancy would be shorter than most because of the alteration in the timeline,

* * *

_Ichigo swung angrily a Black Getsuga on Tensa Zangetsu, Kokuto blocked it with the Hell Chains on his body "you can't beat me unless you turn into a Monster" he stated before turning to look to a side and vanishing, Ichigo turned quickly to see the Cage where his sister was held Captive fall into the Magma_

_"!" he tensed _

_"Look here!" his head snapped up, the white haired Togabito hold Yuzu's body "it looks like you sister wasn't able to withstand the Miasma and darkness of Hell after all. Look, she has a chain already" he held Yuzu by the scurf of her hoodie revealing the black chain on her chest _

_"Ah" grief struck Ichigo, her skin was so pale, rage followed and blood Red Reiatsu began to leak from him. Renji looked at the teen _

_"That's it, lose control" Ichigo let out grief sounds that were becoming pained screams "this is Hell, you don't need a heart, give into the darkness!" Kokuto announced _

_"Ichigo…" the red head Lieutenant spoke as the Reiatsu increased. Kokuto looked down on him _

_"Welcome to Hell" he released the girl's body and teen bolted catching her when he landed on the ground he was fully Hollowfied preparing a Cero, as he had Yuzu on his left arm. Kokuto laughed insanely as the Cero was released, Renji's eyes widened as at the Chains that fell to the ground _

_"Shuren thought that he could escape Hell if you destroy the Gate" Kokuto began "but, he's wrong. What really imprisons a Togabito are these Chains. Just a bit more! Cut away all the Chains that bind me!" a second Cero was shot and the Miasma escaped into Karakura Town as the Gates were broken, "one last time!"_

_Another Cero was forming, Renji stood with pain "don't let him provoke you, idiot!" with a quick Shunpo he appeared behind the Hollowfied Ichigo cutting off the left horn causing the Cero to dissipate upwards "Ichigo!" Renji began forming a Kido with his arms "return to the World of the Living!" it hit on the teen's Hollow Hole _

_"What?!" Ichigo stumbled forward as his mask began to shatter, and he began to float upwards _

_"Serves you right" Renji stated collapsing to the ground, Kokuto cursed loudly. Ichigo refused to let anyone touch his sister as he held her tightly against his body, when Inoue couldn't revive her. The weight of Yamamoto's words crushed him, holding back his cries as his hands clenched the Hakama of his Shinigami Robes,_

_Yuzu laid on the Matt, skin pale white "Rukia is a honorable shinigami. She knows what she is doing." Ichigo's grip on Byakuya faltered and he looked up at the older Shinigami. Byakuya opened his eyes to finally, see Ichigo looking at him in the eye "If they decided you should be the one to escape, you better start thinking about their intentions….Sorry to intrude."_

_A dark pink light suddenly sprang up behind the two Shinigami. They turned to see Yuzu lifting into the air, still unconscious, as the pink light surrounded her. "Yuzu? Yuzu!" Then the Chain, the one connecting binding her to Hell started dissolving. Ichigo ran to her, calling out to her _

_Byakuya, upon seeing the Chain dissolve, felt his eyes widen in shock as soon as he heard the Human Girl cough, he quickly turned out of the tent to get help. Orehime, seeming to have heard the commotion, had hurried over just as Byakuya stepped out and he motioned her inside. "Go in." she gave a nod and rushed inside._

Yuzu snapped awake, panting her head hurt…sitting up as her hands shook, her hands moved to her face looking up Lisa, Hyori and Mashiro were sleeping in the Room. Standing up, she slowly made her way towards the door careful to not wake the others up, going to the Restroom to wash her face, she sighed softly looking down at the bump on her stomach 8 days since her return, it looked like she was 5 months Pregnant.

Walking towards the Kitchen to get a cup of water, her eyes were still slightly red from crying. She did not notice the others sitting by the table drinking Tea, Shinji looked at the girl "she looks like she's seen a ghost, kinda like when she saw Aizen" he commented, Urahara gave a slight nod of agreement there was running water before it was closed

"Her memories of her death in Hell are constant, she can't sleep after that" he informed

"She died in Hell?" Shinji asked stunned

"Yes, just before Inoue-san was kidnapped by Aizen" the blonde informed "Ichigo went in, with Kuchiki-Fuktaichou, Abarai-Fuktaichou, and Ishida-kun to save her but, it was too late" he spoke "she had been taken into the lowest Levels of Hell and kept on a Cage over the Poisonous Miasma, it was Hell's Will when the Chain binding her to Hell eroded. Kuchiki-Taichou and Ichigo were present when it happened"

"…" a glass shattered, they all looked at the Vizard who clicked his tongue looking at his bleeding hand it was a good thing that he had finished the Tea. A glass shattered in the Kitchen

"Yuzu-tan, what's wrong?" Yoruichi stood heading towards the kitchen, only to smile at the scene Soi-Fon hugging the girl. She had known her former Bodyguard would be upset, the red on Yuzu's cheek proved her anger. But, the tears… "You girls take it easy and catch up" returning to the room she sat beside the blonde man "the little Bee"

"We've all been there sometime,"


	15. OneShot 15: Kitten

**Established Relationship. A bit of fluff.**

* * *

Yuzu was on her way home from the grocery store when, in the corner of her eye she saw a small metal box with a small vial inside. She gasped and walked over to the box. In black ink were the words **come close if you dare**. Yuzu thought about this for a moment. She couldn't leave that vial there it was probably some poison it would be bad if children touched it or worse; drank it.

What she didn't expect was for the vial to shatter and the liquid to fly all over her Sailor Fuku and skin, a yellow light glowed around her then she felt pain before everything went black. She woke to hear a roar, she gasped everything look so big now, did she get small? The roar broke through again and the Hollow flew directly at her, running sloppily not used to being on 4 feet,

"Air blades!" a strong wind whooshed behind her. Yuzu sighed in relief turning,

"Meow" that… wasn't supposed to come out _'Kensei!'_ "Meow!" her eyes widened, lifting her paw she wasn't Human-she was a _cat._ She loved cats don't get her wrong but, becoming one was an entirely different issue.

"The Hollow was after you huh?" the Captain crouched on front of the small kitten and picked it up by the scurf of the neck "and you're alive, got much Reiatsu for a cat" he mused. Kensei furrowed his brow "I guess I can take you with me, I'll warn ya. You leave business around and I'll kill you" she purred

"Meow" when he entered Sereitei, he reported and then left for his Division,

"You're a girl?" mortification flooded her senses and she hissed swiping her claw at him, he leaned back and smirked "well sorry missy, now what to call you" he was reminded of a certain Human he met over a year ago, the very same Human who owned his heart now. Eyeing the cat, she loved cats as well "Eri, that's what she'd have named you" he informed.

"Meow?" it tilted its head. He narrowed his eyes the cat was trying to get his attention but, he ignored it. It had been a month since he brought the creature with him from the Human World. He suddenly heard a screeching sound that caused Goosebumps to raise on his skin. He snapped his head to the wall the cat was scratching the wall,

"Alright!" he hissed irritably "what do you want?" Shuuhei had once fallen victim to the cat's paw nails for teasing his Captain about him talking to a cat. The small feline jumped on his lap and then hoped to his Lieutenants desk and to the front desk "Hm? What'd you got there?" it was the picture that the 10th Division Lieutenant had brought "again with this?" he sighed.

"Maybe Kurosaki-san was her owner" his Lieutenant suggested, the cat face palmed. Both stared, it had _actually_ face palmed. It brought his little paw to her head, before hissing the hairs on her back raising. Yuzu had been trying to tell them the past month that it was her but, they came out with stupid ideas that she regrets calling her brother a silly child.

"You're pissed now, are you?" he crossed his arms. The cat looked down at the picture then an idea came to mind sitting she brought the paw and pointed at herself then the picture "huh?" the cat repeated the motion and a sense of dread filled the Captain as realization dawned him. "You're…!"

"Nani?!" Kensei sighed as Shinji eyed the cat "so its Yuzu-chan eh?" the blonde Vizard snickered "well, they have the same eyes" Rose stared at the kitten as well "so, what should we do?"

"Figure out how she got in this form" the other blonde answered, the cat was quick to move and point at the 12 Division picture "hm?" he walked "you found her in the Human World Kensei?"

"Yeah" the paw was firmly set on the picture and he connected a dot.

"A vial?" the cat nodded "I see, I'd suggest we take her to the 12th Division but, Urahara is a better choice". Urahara laughed at the cat held on front of him, the cat ears dropped and he sighed amused,

"Gomen Yuzu-tan, but when Isshin-san and Ichigo came here to search for you this was the last thing on my mind" he said "let's run some tests and figure out a way to change you back" he chirped, her mood was still glum. By the end of the night "well, I found the substance that caused the change. I could have an antidote by tomorrow noon it's a very complicated potion one mistake and she could be like this forever"

"Alright" Yoruichi decided to cheer the girl up by turning into her cat form and playing with her. Yuzu was still smaller than her in cat form, she was a kitten. A cute kitten. Urahara looked amused at the kitten that snuck into the guest room, Kensei had been sending his report to Soul Society when

"Meow" he looked at the feline, her eyes drooped - sending the report he laid down and allowed the creature to curl up beside him. Yuzu woke to have arms and legs, she felt drowsy: _"when you change back, you'll feel drowsy for the first few days until you're body gets used to the change, you will need to sleep and eat a lot and no running or walking it'll cause you to faint" _Urahara's words echoed in her mind.

The 15 year old began to feel aware of her surroundings, like the warm body behind her, the strong arm around her waist, the even breaths by her ear, and how she wasn't wearing any clothes. Her face turned red in mortification. Kensei woke and noticed her tense red face and smirked if anyone walked in now they'd get the wrong idea.

He slipped off the black t-shirt he was wearing and gave it to the girl. Yuzu was quick to accept it and slip it on, the shirt fell mid-thigh hugging her developing curves nicely, she squeaked when he pulled her down to sleep again "its 3 in the morning just sleep" he grumbled. She stopped her squirming and did so. Yoruichi didn't put past her to grin lecherously and take a picture the following morning,

Kensei and Yuzu sleeping, facing each other, the girl with her head by his neck, his arm around her waist – the blanket was at their feet. Oh, if Ichigo were to see this… Urahara greeted the teen who demanded answers. The teen stormed to where he felt his sister's Reiatsu and nearly had an aneurism on the spot. "Oh my"

Yuzu was spooned against Kensei, his arm around her waist, the shirt covering dangerous areas, both sound asleep "what the hell is going on?!" both snapped awake at the shout, the girl however held her head dizzy and the Vizard glared at the teen annoyed that his sleep had been interrupted.

"Shut the hell up, punk"

"Kensei, what the hell did you do to Yuzu?"

"What are you talking about?" the man asked,

"She's naked!"

"Ah…AH!" she pulled the shirt further down "get out!" she cried tugging the shirt down and pulled the blanket around her, when she tried to stand she staggered and the Vizard caught her. It was too late she had fainted, Urahara chuckled as he gathered the girl in arms and walked out the door, Ichigo stood straight and tensed at the death glare he received from the Vizard.

Don't ever piss Kensei off—

—especially when it came to Yuzu.


End file.
